


Thrills

by Pandoras_Fix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers AU, Consensual Underage Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Possible Character Death, Smut, Swearing, alcohol and drug use, and possible adult character, implied/possible incest, nsfw images, possible cheating, with underage characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_Fix/pseuds/Pandoras_Fix
Summary: Y/n’s got a close knit group of friends that share everything. Everything. What happens when bored and disillusioned rich kids get together? Nothing good.





	1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**  If this is your first time seeing my work, please read [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_Fix/profile) first for all possible warnings. Thank you.

* * *

 

You’d been collecting strays long before you understood the phrase. **  
**

First, there were Steve and Bucky- Steve was smaller than the other children in your kindergarten class, but he never let it get in the way. The only time he ever shrank away was when in the presence of his mother. His father had left them, and for some reason you still couldn’t understand, his mother blamed him for it.

Bucky was in first grade, and checked on Steve regularly. You always thought he was a lot like Steve because he was always bruised up. It wasn’t until later when you were playing at his house that you learned exactly how he was getting them. His father was a drinker, and his mother was always doped up to numb herself against the pain. Unfortunately, it meant she never cared Bucky had become an additional punching bag.

Next, it was the Odinsons- They moved into the house next door after their mother’s death. Their father was overly critical and emotionally unavailable, but it had only gotten worse after his wife’s passing. Loki was your age and in the same grade as you and Steve. His brother Thor was a year older than Bucky. You had unobstructed views to each other’s bedroom windows, and you would often communicate that way. It was through that connection you later discovered the joy in exhibitionism.

Then there was Nat and her boyfriend Clint- You met Nat through your ballet class, and you became fast friends. Her mother was too busy trying to land the next future ex-husband to remember she even had a daughter. Clint lost his parents in a car wreck and lived with his brother, who never failed to remind him what a burden he was.

They always gathered at your house, often staying the night for days on end. Your own parents didn’t mind. How could they when they were never home? They each had their own businesses, neither backing down when it came time to decide who would be your primary caregiver. In the end, they hired a nanny. She was alright, but there was no misunderstanding that you were just a job to her. When you turned 13, she was let go because you were old enough to look after yourself. When they were home, it was just for the night, and in the morning they’d be off to their next meeting halfway around the world.

They spoke to each other even less than they spoke to you. The last time they were even in the same room, you had been suspended for fighting along with Steve and Bucky. Your father yelled about your antics costing him an important partnership, and decided to give you your mother’s last name so you couldn’t affect his own good name. When your mother found out, she raised hell and they had a three day shout fest that ended when they decided on a great grandmother’s last name.

So that was your little group- As you grew up, you became more dependent on each other. The trust between you all complete and unwavering.

On the outside, you were perfect: privileged rich kids with a limitless future. Destined to excel in life as you did in school. Nat did cheerleading, Steve, Buck, Clint and Thor did football, Loki was the school’s star debater, and you were president of the student council for your grade. All of that on top of excellent grades and fake smiles etched on your faces.

In private, though, you were anything but. In a way, you were happy. You didn’t have to wear your masks in private, and there were no inhibitions holding you back from anything. There were no judgements among you, no strange or disappointed looks. You could truly be yourselves, and you valued it more than anything.

So when your doorbell rang, you all froze. Nat was the first to spring into action, grabbing the bottles of booze and running them to the kitchen to hide them. Steve grabbed the air freshener and began to spray away the smell of alcohol and weed. Thor hid the coke under the couch cushions, while Clint and Bucky took all the glasses and rinsed them in the sink. You detached your lips from Loki’s and climbed off his lap, warily making your way to the door.

When everyone was settled, looking as if nothing but pizza in front of the TV had been going on, you looked through the peephole.

“It’s those twins,” you grumbled.

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were the new kids in town. According to the rumors, they weren’t like you. They were from a small town and their mother had to work three jobs just to keep a roof over their heads. She finally shipped them off to their father, who lived down the street from you. You supposed it was those rumors that kept most of the other students from befriending them. And you supposed the reason they gravitated to you was that you were some of the few to treat them nicely. Still, none of you were willing to offer friendship when you had so much to lose. However dysfunctional, you were a family, and you would protect it at all cost.

“What could they want?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know. Should we pretend no one’s here?”

“Clint, with your stomping, even you’d hear it,” Nat quipped.

You opened the door carefully, putting on a smile for them. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Hi Y/n,” Wanda said brightly. “We were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out. We um we brought this.” She pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her bag. “We saw Bucky brought one so we thought we’d bring some, too.”

Chancing a look at Bucky, you saw he’d gone a little pale. Now you had to let them in, at least so they wouldn’t tell anyone. “Come in. We have pizza.”

The night turned out kind of fun, and even though they interrupted your plans, none of you really seemed to mind when they showed up again a few days later. The third time they went over, you were all laughing at how wasted they were getting. You were still being cautious of doing much of anything around them, but at least if they were drunk you could relax a little.

“I’m glad we’re friends.” Wanda was slurring her words, hanging on to Pietro so she wouldn’t fall over. “We didn’t have anyone but each other back home.”

“From the first day of school Wanda said- she said ‘these people will be our friends, you will see.’” they laughed and the rest of you exchanged confused looks.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Wanda loudly whispered. “Why Mother really sent us here?”

“Uh, sure.” Natasha nodded, unsure what to expect.

“Promise you won’t tell?”

Wanda giggled when you all agreed and turned on her seat facing her brother. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him to her, pressing her lips on his. The kiss heated up and they were unaware of all the wide eyes a jaws dropped around the room.

“Holy shit,” Nat whispered.

They pulled apart and looked around at all of you, laughing at the looks on your faces. Wanda snuggled into him and they continued to watch the movie, falling asleep soon after. Everyone went to kitchen to discuss what just happened.

“Ok, that happened, right? It wasn’t just me?” Clint asked.

“That happened,” Loki confirmed.

“So what now?” Bucky looked around at everyone for an answer.

“I dunno,” Steve replied. “But we can rest easy now knowing they won’t breathe a word about what goes on here.”

“We should wait to see what happens in the morning. No need to rush anything.”

“I agree with Nat,” you said. “They might freak and we may need to convince them we’re not gonna talk.”

“It’s settled then,” Thor said. “In the morning we make breakfast and assure them it’s nothing to worry over.”

Everyone agreed and you went your separate ways for the night. Clint and Natasha took the other couch, while the others found a spare room to crash in.

Bucky silently followed you to your room, knowing the night had something in store for you both. “You gonna keep it down, Princess?” he growled after shutting your door.

“Uh-huh.”

“You sure?” He began to stalk toward you. “Last time your moans almost woke up mom and dad. What if they’d heard ya, huh?”

“I’m sorry.” You looked to the floor and pouted playfully. “I’ll be good and quiet, I promise.”

Bucky took off his shirt and reached for yours to remove it, too. “Good. Now tell me, who’s the best big brother in the world?”

“You, Buck.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because you make sure I feel good.” You bit your lip when he dropped his pants, boxers and all. Your eyes trailed over his body hungrily, his cock already rock hard and tip glistening.

“That’s right. Because that’s what big brothers are for.” He unsnapped your bra and tossed it aside, going for your pants and already damp panties next. Once he helped you out of them, he cupped your cheeks and leaned in closer. “And you’re the best baby sister in the world. You know why?” You shook your head ‘no’ never breaking eye contact. “Because you taste so sweet.” He crashed his mouth to yours, hands trailing down your body to your thighs. Lips still connected, he picked you up and carried you to you bed.

Neither of you needed to vocalize what you’d needed. You both knew what the twin’s display did to the other. You knew because it was something you acted out many times before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins don’t remember what happened at first, and when they do, they’re afraid of what’s going to happen to them.
> 
> Final Warning [chapter] - mini smut [NSFW gifs], drug use, implied incest, polyamory, Russian taken from google

When breakfast was ready, you went to wake the twins. Wanda woke first, practically flinging herself to the floor away from Pietro.

“What happened?” she squeaked, eyes wide and cheeks flushing.

“You fell asleep,” you giggled. “You need to get up if you’re going to school. Come get some food.”

She nodded and waited for you to leave before shaking Pietro awake. His eyes opened and he gave her a lazy smile, leaning forward for a kiss. She put her hand up to stop him, confusing him until he realized where they were.

“Shit!” he hissed. “не так ли?” [did we]

“I don’t know,” she whispered, teary eyed. “Y/n was here and she was acting normal.”

“Ok, that’s good. Maybe nothing happened, then.” He scanned the room to make sure no one was listening. “What did she say?”

“Nothing, just that it was time to get up and breakfast is ready.”

In the kitchen, everyone was chattering on about the day ahead over their food. Wanda was still a little nervous, while Pietro kept his eyes shifting from one person to the next, seeing if anyone gave them strange looks.

Everything was going fine until Wanda gasped, dropping her fork on the plate with a loud clang. She turned to her brother, horrified, as the rest of you looked on with concern.

“Are you ok?” Nat asked. “Do you need some water?”

She ignored her, looking like a fish out of water as she tried to speak. “I- I remember. мы сделали.” [we did]

Pietro looked up at you in a panic and wrapped his arms protectively around her when she started to hyperventilate.

Steve left the table and grabbed a glass, filling it with water before setting it down slowly. Pietro was glaring at him, daring him to say something, while Wanda avoided looking at anyone altogether.

“Would you care for something to help calm her?” Loki asked Pietro, who nodded hesitantly.

Clint ran up to your room and fished through the goodie bag you kept hidden, cursing under his breath there wasn’t anything with a lower dosage. Taking the smaller baggie, he ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a small knife from the block.

“Has she ever taken anything before?”

“Нет,” he shook his head. “Never.” [no]

“Alright.” He got two pills and began to cut them in quarters. “If one piece isn’t enough, give her another.” He gave him the 8 pieces, and watched him feed Wanda the first. “The rest are in case she needs more when it wears off.”

“You should probably take her to bed.” Bucky tried not to smile at Steve’s choice of words. “And stay home to keep an eye on her.”

Without a word, Pietro picked her up and walked out, carrying her the short walk to their house. When he helped her out of her clothes and put her in her pajamas, she had calmed down and looked drowsy. He set her in bed and climbed in with her, taking a shard of whatever Clint gave them to stop himself from thinking about what was going to happen to them now.

When he woke up, Wanda was already awake and chewing on her nails.

“You okay?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

She shook her head and began to cry. “What are we going to do, Piet?” she sobbed. “There’s nowhere left for us to go.”

Seeing she was about to get hysterical, he fished another pill shard from his pocket. “Here. For now, we sleep.”

2 days later, they still hadn’t been to school, so you decided to see how they were doing. You’d wanted to go earlier, but Loki advised giving them some space to come to terms with their secret being shared first. You noticed some curtains moving after the first time you rang the bell, but no one came to the door. Ringing again, you waited and waited until ringing a third time. The door opened and you were met with an annoyed looking Pietro.

“Hey,” you waved, keeping chipper. “Haven’t seen you guys and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“да,” his tone was clipped. “She’s sleeping.” [yes]

“Oh,” you nodded. “That’s good. So- we’re going to go see that superhero movie on Friday and getting some pizza after. Wanna come?” He gave you suspicious look, and you honestly couldn’t blame him. “Think about it. If you wanna, be at mine at around 6.”

“Have you told anyone?” he asked as you were walking to the sidewalk.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Come on, of course not.” It didn’t seem like he believed you. You walked back toward him, stopping just inside the doorframe. “We don’t judge, Maximoff. We have our secrets, too. All that matters is that you’re both happy.” Without turning back, you walked back toward your house, waving. “Hope to see you Friday!”

You saw him at school the next day alone, looking pale and clammy. Knowing he still didn’t believe you’d kept quiet, he was waiting for someone to speak up. You all said hello, but otherwise kept your distance, needing him to see for himself that their world wasn’t about to fall apart yet again.

Wanda returned on Friday, looking as worried as her brother had the previous day. He looked much more at ease, and you could tell he almost had her convinced everything was going to be fine. You told Wanda it was nice to see her, but again gave them their space.

At your house, you, Nat, and Loki were waiting for the others to get off practice. There was a soft knocking on your door, and Nat got up to answer.

“Glad you could make it,” she smiled at the twins, telling them to come inside. “We’re just waiting on the rest of the guys.”

They awkwardly stood in the foyer until Nat pulled them to the couch where Loki greeted them warmly. You came from the kitchen with sodas, smiling wide when you saw them, and going back for more drinks.

Wanda followed you, clearing her throat when you pulled the drinks from the fridge. “Are you sure it’s okay?” she asked nervously. “No one’s freaked out?”

“No one. It’s- not something we see every day, but we get it. It’s okay. It’s usually just us here anyway, so nothing we don’t want getting out does; including relationships. Think of this as a sanctuary,” you joked.

“You mean it?” she asked with glassy eyes.

“Of course.”

With a final sigh of relief, she wrapped her arms around you and muttered ‘Спасибо’ over and over again. [Thank you]

Back in the living room, Nat and Loki were talking to Pietro about extracurriculars.

“If clean urine is all that’s keeping you, we can help with that,” Loki said.

“Why are we talking about pee?” you asked, entering with Wanda and joining the conversation.

“Pietro’s thinking of trying out for the track team,” Natasha answered. “But since he took downers he’s worried about being tested.”

“How can you help with that?” Wanda matched her brother’s curiosity.

“We have a supplier,” Loki replied. “Peter Parker. Do you know him?”

“да,” Pietro nodded. “He’s in my chemistry class. How? He seems-”

“Goody-goody? He is,” you smirked. “It’s how we know he’s clean.”

“And not even he could resist such beauty.” Loki gestured to you and Nat.

“We flashed him,” Nat said seeing their confusion. “A little tit for tat, if you get my drift.” She sent a wink to a giggling Wanda. “Now he gives us all the pee we want.”

“What about for you?” Wanda asked, referring to you and Nat.

“Mary Jane Watson. We made a deal for letting her on the squad.”

Your front door opened and the boys came in, dragging their feet.

“Sorry we’re late,” Clint flopped down next to Nat. “Coach Stark’s been the biggest asshole this week.”

“Doll, don’t be mad I fall asleep during the movie,” Bucky pleaded as Thor was already snoring on the other couch.

“We can order in and go out tomorrow instead, if you want.”

“Negative,” Steve sighed, placing a kiss to your crown. “Stark wants our asses on the field tomorrow, and I can guarantee you he’s going to keep us till sundown.”

“Come to think of it, he’s been snarkier than usual in Math, too,” you mused, remembering how he snapped at poor Peter of all people.

Loki kicked Thor’s leg, making him sit up. “Wake up, you buffoon, and give me the keys. We’re leaving and you’re too useless to drive right now.”

Thor handed the keys to his brother and you all filed out of the house and into Thor’s SUV. It was big enough when it was just the 7 of you, but now there were 9. You, Steve, and Bucky climbed into the back row. There were only two seats, but they were a little wider and perfect for their larger frames. You sat on Bucky’s lap and he put the seatbelt on you both. Thor got in the front with Loki, leaving the other four to figure out their arrangement in the middle.

“One of us is going to have to sit on another’s lap,” Nat said, smirking at the twins. “I don’t mind either way.”

Pietro and Wanda looked around at the rest of you. You and Steve gave them encouraging smiles [Bucky was already busy nipping at your neck], and Loki and Thor were arguing over the music.

Grinning, Pietro took the seat by the window, pulling his giggling sister onto his lap as Bucky had done with you. Clint and Nat buckled in, and you pulled out ready for your night out.

Feeling more and more confident, Pietro wrapped his arms around Wanda, and she nuzzled him, laying soft kisses on his neck. Soft moans from behind caught their attention, and they nearly gasped when they found Bucky’s hand down your shorts, and Steve watching enraptured. The movement caught his eye, and he shot them a wink before turning back to the action, slipping his own hand to join Bucky’s and pulling your lips to his own.

 

 

They gaped at each other, and Wanda understood your exchange in the kitchen. Pietro wasn’t sure what the look on her face meant, but when she suddenly smiled and planted her lips onto his, they both knew everything was going to be just fine.

At the theater’s concessions, Pietro noticed you were missing and asked where you were. Clint snickered, telling him the three of you had gone off to finish what you’d started, and sure enough, when they walked into the darkened room, they spotted your two companions in a liplock while only the top of your head was visible over Bucky’s lap. The twins blushed, but giggled at the sight and took their seats with the others. He saw Bucky leave, saying he was going to clean up and get your snacks, and turned back to see you were on Steve now.

 

 

Wanda caught him staring, and softly smacked him on the arm with a grin. Soon after, they watched you and Steve go, eventually returning with Bucky and ready to enjoy the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has a run-in with the school bully, and her new friends come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Warning [chapter] - Reader gets Loki’d *wink wink* (lol that’s terrible) [NSFW gifs], implied incest, assault, mention of sexual assault, violence, unprotected sex, Russian taken from google

A few weeks passed, and the twins had become a permanent part of your little family. The last time you all hung out, Wanda asked if they could make use of a spare room, too worried they wouldn’t hear if their father came home in the middle if they used their own. They had also made note of his prescriptions, taking one here and there to add to your stores.

Pietro had made the track team, and just as he thought, he was asked for a urine sample. Thor was in the locker rooms, with Peter’s donation keeping warm in his pant leg, and swapped it for the empty container Pietro was given. Wanda wasn’t really into athletics, so she joined the yearbook committee. She was an excellent photographer, and the position allowed her to travel with all of you for your respective events.

While Coach Stark was still making things difficult for the boys, school had been going much better for the twins. Now that they had friends they could be themselves around, things had improved greatly for them. So when Wanda came to your lunch table looking shaken, you were all more than a little concerned. She said she didn’t want to talk about it then, no matter how much her brother pushed, and asked if everyone could meet at yours after school.

When everyone was in your living room at the end of the school day, you sat quietly while she gathered herself.

“You know Brock Rumlow?” she whispered hoarsely.

“That super senior?” Clint chuckled. “Yeah, he’s a meathead.”

“Did he say something to you?” Pietro asked, the beginnings of anger clouding his face.

“No,” she croaked.

“He did something,” Nat stated, bringing a nod from Wanda. “What?”

“He- touched me. He got me alone in the darkroom and- pushed me up against the counter.”

“WHAT?!” Pietro got to his feet, hands balled into fists. “Why didn’t you report him at once?!”

You stood, pushing him back down to his seat when Wanda started to cry.

“Yelling isn’t going to help her,” you hissed as Nat took her hands, making comforting shushing sounds.

“I’m sorry,” he said, getting up again and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry

Возлюбленная.” [sweetheart]

“Do you want us to call the police?” Steve asked softly.  “Or take you to the station?”

“No,” she sobbed. “I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“Honey, this is why scum like him get away with it,” Nat tried to reason.

“I know,” she shook her head, “but I don’t want negative attention.”

“Fine,” Bucky growled, causing Pietro to turn to him in disgust.

“So he gets away with it?!” he shouted. “нет! I’m going to kill him!”

“No he won’t,” Thor butt in.

They looked around at you in confusion. “What do you mean?” asked Wanda.

“We’re gonna find him and rough him up some,” Bucky answered. “Teach him to think before he puts his hands on anyone again.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Brock stumbled out of the bar and into the alley, desperate for a piss. It hadn’t taken long for the stunning blonde to catch his attention. Her dress gave a peek of just enough skin to leave him hungry for more. When his eyes finally made it to her face, he found her smirking at him. Unabashed at being caught leering, he sent a crazed grin of his own, letting out a low growl when she winked and began to walk down the street.

He fumbled with himself, not fully zipping up before stalking after her. “Oh, I’m going to give you something to smile about,” he murmured to himself when she looked back at him wantonly. Keeping his gaze on her, he never noticed the street grow darker and more deserted.

She hesitated at the mouth of another alley for a moment, looking back at him before taking cover in the shadows. Chuckling darkly, he followed, finding her with that same smirk still on her face. Without wasting a moment, he pinned her up against the wall, whispering all the dirty things he was going to do to her.

When he dropped his pants, she kneed him in the groin, making him drop like a fly. Due to the blinding pain, he couldn’t tell how many hands were on him, scrambling to remove his pants and boxers. The latter were stuffed into his mouth, muffling his cries.

He opened his eyes to find two figures in black looming over him, and more approaching. He tried to scream for help, only to be kicked in the stomach and told to shut up. A third figure took his hands with their gloved ones and placed them above his head, allowing a fourth and fifth figure to stand on them. He could feel his fingers breaking, one by one, as they ground them into the asphalt beneath with their heels. One of the first ones stomped on his knee, shattering it, and the other laughed, following their example and destroying his other one.

A different one came and sat on his chest before pummeling his face, only stopping when they tired. He hoped that was the end of it when he saw them walk away, but that bubble was burst when two more came in, one of which kicked him in the face as if it were a soccer ball, and he heard the crunch of his nose breaking. He felt himself lifted off the ground and thrown up against the wall, hitting the back of his head against the brick as he was showered with fists and kicks.

He could barely make out a blurred silhouette reach for something on the ground before some of the others tore his shirt. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was on the ground again, or if he was being held up. What he did know was whatever they picked up was causing the searing pain in his chest.

“Watch who you fuck with next time,” was all he heard before he blacked out.

~ ~ ~ ~

You returned the van to the carpark you stole it from, making sure there was no one around to watch you exit. When the coast was clear, you switched the plates back and moved to Thor’s car to return to your house.

“Alright guys, drop your clothes off in the washer before showering,” you instructed.

“And don’t wait up,” Loki grinned, leading you to your room, pupils blown wide with lust.

Seeing you give Brock what he deserved sent all the blood to his dick, and he was in a hurry to get you clean and into bed. He kissed you roughly as he scrubbed you, letting you know he had no plans to be gentle.

He barely let you dry before throwing you over his shoulder and onto your bed, forcing your knees apart and pinning your thighs on your sides.

“You were exquisite tonight, Pet,” he praised, pressing a hard kiss to your lips. “That fire in you drives me wild.” He left a trail of kisses turned bites down your neck.

You pressed your hands to his chest, making his hiss as you dragged your nails down his torso. “You too, Baby. Watching you carve him, I wanted climb you right there!” You wrapped your hand around his pulsing member, thumbing the head to spread his precum before guiding it to your dripping core. You teased yourself to spread some of your slick, inserting it with a satisfying hiss from the both of you. “God Loki, fuck me, please.”

He gave you his signature panty soaking smirk, ramming the rest of himself into you. “So impatient tonight, Pet. Well, so am I.” He pulled out, and rammed back in, bringing whimpers from you that voiced your pain and pleasure. He pounded into you until you were knocking against the headboard.

“Loki,” you panted.

“What?” he growled mid thrust.

You grabbed one of his wrists, bringing his hand to your neck. “Choke me. Please,” you begged.

He crashed his lips to yours, desperate to show you how much he truly adored you. As his tongue moved with yours in your mouth, you felt the pressure of his elegant, slender fingers increase over your throat. When you broke away, he lifted your legs between you, ankles on his shoulders to help steady him, and continued until you were struggling to scream your release.

“Look at me,” he calmly demanded. “I need to see you.”

Despite fighting the urge to roll your eyes back, you were able to ride out your orgasm, gaze locked on his. When he felt your clenching walls relax, he released his grip and you gasped a large breath.

“Thank you,” you mewled raspily as he gave you a moment to gather yourself.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He repositioned himself, nipping your bottom lip with his teeth. You ducked your head, nuzzling his neck before he took your chin in his hands. “I said. Look. At. Me.”

It wasn’t until you came again that he let you free to move as you pleased. When your orgasm built up again, you dug your nails into his back, biting down hard on his shoulder as he sent you over the edge again.

You fell back onto your pillow, panting and waiting for him to stop twitching inside you. He touched his forehead to yours, panting as well, leaning into your touch as you caressed his cheek.

After slowly pulling out, he collapsed beside you, kissing you sweetly all over and massaging your neck. “Are you alright, Darling?” he whispered hoarsely.

“I’m perfect. You?”

“Perfect.” He smiled, pulling you on top on top of him so he could trace patterns on your back. “We’re going to need another shower.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Downstairs, everyone else was in front of the tv eating. Loki made you some tea, holding you close so he could keep massaging your neck. Wanda was giddy, feeling great over being able to do something without having people send her pitying looks. When Nat and Clint finally made it down, she cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention, and thanked you all for helping her, further cementing the growing bond between you.

“What was the ‘H’ for?” Pietro asked. “What you cut on his chest?”

“It’s the symbol of a local gang, HYDRA,” Nat grinned, still sporting the blonde wig. “When the cops find him, they’ll think it’s a gang thing.”

You spent the rest of the night highlighting your favorite parts of the fight, and coaching each other on what to say when the police show up at school, assuring the twins Brock had made too many enemies for anyone to be able to pin anything on you.

Sure enough, the following day there were police asking faculty members if they knew of anyone who may have had a problem with Brock. At lunch, Steve said he overheard a cop telling Mr. Banner that it was likely he was just mugged since he was on HYDRA turf, but they needed to ask around to cross classmates off the potential suspects list. Another one of the cops was one of Nat’s ex-stepdads, and she was able to get him to spill that the prideful idiot said it was at least a dozen roided up guys that jumped him, and even though he knocked some of them out, they overpowered him, leaving the police to look for a large group of bruised, muscley men. The news sent you into a wave of laughter that to those on the outside, looked like nothing more than a group of friends sharing a joke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes an enemy of the reader  
> Final Warning [chapter] - medium smut, drug and alcohol use, NSFW gifs

You stood outside your foreign language class, calming the rage that threatened to force its way out

“Miss Potts? Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Y/n,” she smiled, waving you into her class. “I thought you might come see me. It’s about your progress report, right?”

“Yes.” You took the seat she gestured to. “I’ve done well on all my exams and haven’t missed a single assignment, but it says here I have a D in your class.”

“Right.” She sat with her hands folded in front of her, a soft smile gracing her face. “Y/n, I believe you’re going to accomplish big things in life, but there’s one thing I feel is holding you back: you don’t participate enough.”

“Oh.” Looking down at the paper in your hand, you traced the lone D in a row of A’s. “I thought the syllabus listed participation was only 5% of our grade. I’m not sure I understand how 5% brings me to almost fail.”

“It doesn’t,” she sighed. “But I feel it’s the right move to push you to do your best. My fiancee pushes me to be better all the time.” You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the mention of her wonderful fiancee for the billionth time. “You’re a brilliant student, and you’ll go further the more involved you are. That starts in the classroom: raise your hand, be more vocal. Do this, and you should be able to get your grade up by the time they’re due.” She stood from her desk and walked around to offer you a hug you reluctantly accepted. “I believe in you, Y/n.”

“Thank you for the valuable advice, Miss Potts. I’ll be sure to be more involved in class in the future.” She beamed at you, and you offered her a smile in return that quickly fell as soon as you turned away.

“What happened?” Pietro asked when you climbed into Thor’s car.

“I’ll tell you when we get home,” you growled. “Can someone tell the others to head to mine? I’m too pissed to do it myself.”

Loki nodded and texted the others. By the time you got there, they were already inside. The laughter died as soon as they saw you, and you told them what your foreign language teacher said.

“That’s bullshit!” Nat shouted, her anger matching your own.

“I know! Who the fuck does she think she is nearly failing me over 5%?!”

“Is there someone in the office you can talk to?” Wanda asked. “How can she do this?”

“It’s private school,” Bucky said, rubbing your back to calm you. “They can run their class however they want.”

“What do you want to do then?” Pietro asked excitedly. “Slash her tires?”

“I can call Wade to get something to plant in her desk,” Thor suggested. “Leave an anonymous tip.”

“I doubt Miss Potts has upset many people lately,” Steve said. “If we do anything now she’ll know who it was.”

Nat sighed. “We have to do something.”

“We will,” you said, eerily calm. “We just have to be smart about it. Until then, I’ll play her game.”

You retired to your room after dinner, too exhausted from your outburst to enjoy much of anything. Deciding to take a bath, you popped one of Bucky’s mom’s sleeping pills to help loosen you up. Stepping into the bathroom, you plugged the tub and turned it on, pouring your favorite soap and oils. Without waiting for it to fill, you undressed and stepped in and laid your head back.

It wasn’t long until you felt a presence behind you. “Are you going to just stand there, or join me?”

Thor chuckled, tearing off his clothes and kneeling behind you. “I will in a minute.” He handed you a glass of something Clint mixed before his hands traveled up your arms to your shoulders, and he began to massage them.

“That feels nice,” you sighed happily.

“Don’t worry about Miss Potts, Angel. We’ll think of something.” He placed a kiss to your shoulder, hands traveling down your torso until they reached your hips. “For now, just relax.”

He dipped his fingers down into the warm, soapy water and began rubbing your thighs. His hands traveled up your body, massaging your stomach, your breasts, your neck, occasionally dipping back down into the water. All the while he whispered in your ear how wonderful and funny and intelligent you were. He told you over and over again how beautiful you were, and how much he loved you. You turned to him and nipped playfully at his cheek, the signal to him that you were ready.

Reaching back down, he spread your legs and began running his hands on your inner thighs, making you grow tense as he got closer to your center.

You hissed when he brushed against your bud, now beginning to ache for his touch. You tugged on his neck as you kissed it, urging him to join you in the tub.

“Alright,” he chuckled.

You bit your lip as you watched him, in all his glory, step into the tub and settle himself in. He’d never been shy, and you loved that about him. When he was comfortable, he pat his lap in invitation, and you were all too eager to oblige.

“What?” you whined when he stopped you straddling him.

“Not like this. Don’t want to get soap inside you. Turn around.”

You whimpered, and he laughed, helping to adjust you between his thighs. He didn’t waste anymore time putting his hands to your core, creating the friction you craved. He increased his speed as your breath picked up, coming in short pants. You felt him growing harder as you dug your nails into his thighs, sending you over the edge.

Thor groaned at the way your shaking body felt against his stiffening manhood. When your body relaxed, he took your chin in his hand and pulled you close, kissing you hard. You broke for air and his arms wrapped around you again, hands spreading your thighs.

With the medicine, the booze, and now Thor’s ministrations, you knew consciousness wasn’t going to last. You shuffled forward a little, and when he grabbed you to pull you back, you felt his dick standing behind you instead of under you. As his hands began to move, you wiggled into him, securing him between your cheeks before sliding yourself up and down his shaft.

“That’s amazing,” he moaned, only pausing momentarily to bask in the pleasure your ass was bringing him.

“I don have l-long,” your words came out slightly slurred. “Cum with mm.”

With one hand still at your clit, he moved the other to your hip to aid your movement. His fingers made quick work of your pussy, like a musician manipulating the strings on his most trusted guitar.

“Let go, Darling. I’m ready,” he purred in your ear.

Your body began to shake again, and when a strangled cry escaped your kiss bruised lips, he let himself go too. He held you close as you collapsed into him, giving you both a breather before asking you to unplug the the tub and grab the shower head. You did so on wobbly legs, and leaned on him again as he cleaned you both and rinsed you off.

He slipped away out of the tub and dried himself quickly, then wrapped you in a towel and picked you up to take you to your room. He sat you on the bed and laughed to himself at your swaying, sleepy figure. Opting out of putting any clothes on, he dried you as best he could and helped you into bed. Once you were in, he crawled over to the other side and settled beside you, pulling you into a warm embrace.

“Hanks,” you murmured into his bare chest as you drifted off.

He kissed the top of your head and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep himself. “You’re very welcome, my little angel.”

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

The following day, you were more active during Ms. Potts’ class, making her look as pleased as a teacher in one of those school movies about at-risk kids in the ghetto. It was a look you knew you would mirror when you would finally be able to wipe it off her face.

The rest of the week was much of the same. Police took names, Thor’s among them over a fight they got into in 8th grade, but he was quickly dismissed when they were told he was with you as most of you didn’t fit Brock’s description. The boys were still released from practice late, while Stark kept blowing up at his math students. Miss Potts took every opportunity to congratulate you on your improvement, but never mentioned fixing your grade, making you want to plan something even harsher than what the others had suggested.

Brock returned two weeks later with a burly man to wheel him around campus.

“Is that a nurse?” asked Thor. “Looks more like a bodyguard to me.”

Natasha took Wanda’s hand under the table. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she gave a strained smiled. “Thanks to you. He won’t be able to do much of anything for a while, so yeah, I’m okay.”

“What’s the word?” Bucky asked when Loki joined you.

“Rumor is he has ties to HYDRA, and upset someone he shouldn’t have. Missing teeth, broken ribs, mild concussion. Won’t even be able to wipe his own ass for a long time.”

You snorted, “That’ll knock him down a peg or two.”

Everyone around the table snickered, turning to focus on your lunch just as Clint and Steve ran to the table.

“Why the hurry?” Pietro asked.

“You’re never going to believe what we just heard,” Clint practically squealed in excitement. “Tell ‘em.” He gave Steve a friendly slap on the arm, urging him to fill the rest of you in, but never gave him the chance. “Steve and I went to the gym to ask Coach Rhodes about the econ assignment he gave us, and he was there with Stark and Banner.” He waited for everyone to acknowledge you were following along before continuing. “Stark was just ranting, seriously stressed out over not getting any!” His laughter came out more like a wheeze, and you all turned to Steve for clarification.

“It’s true,” he grinned, amused by Clint’s reaction. “He went on and on about how his girlfriend Pepper won’t do anything but missionary in bed, and she barely even does that.”

Loki made a face of disgust. “Who would actually use a name like  _Pepper_?”

“That’s the best part!” Clint gasped, catching his breath.

“Stark referred to her as Pepper while he complained, but Rhodes and Banner called her Miss Potts.”

“WHAT?!”

“Shut up!”

“NO WAY!”

“You’re joking!”

Clint giggled at the astonished look on all your faces. “We recorded some of it for you in case you wanted to use it against her,” he told you, pulling his phone out and playing the clip.

You all listened intently, but it was hard when one of the others started laughing. Natasha went suddenly quiet and grabbed your arm. A wordless exchange passed between you as you caught her satisfied smirk. You had no idea if it would work, or if the boys would even let you try.

“Guys, I know how to get back at Miss  _Pepper_ ,” you sneered. You felt a stab of guilt as they looked at you in anticipation. Worried of their reaction, you swallowed thickly and held onto Nat’s hand for courage. “I want to seduce Coach Stark.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of Reader’s brilliant idea.  
> Final Warning [chapter] - barely smut, mentions of abuse  
> NOTE: Updates are taking me forever because of school. I’m super sorry about that.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki’s hardened gaze settled on you.

“What do you mean ‘seduce’?” Steve’s own expression betraying his bubbling anger. “You’d actually let him put his hands on you?”

“How long have you harbored this fantasy?” Loki spat.

“It’s not like that!” Your outburst caught the attention of everyone around you.

“What is it, then?” Thor asked steadily once your conversation was private again.

“It’s not just for me, it’s for all of us.” You ignored Loki’s scoff, keeping your gaze trained on Thor. “He’s been treating you guys like shit. You’re always tired, you barely have time to study… one of you is going to get hurt one day because of how hard he’s pushing you. And what about all the work he gives us in math?” you turned your focus on Loki. “I know it’s not just my class he’s overworking.”

Beside you, Bucky’s chair scraped against the floor as he grabbed his things and walked out, lunch untouched.

Steve gathered his things as well, settling a stern look on you. “I need to check on him. I assume I don’t have to tell you how he feels about this?”

“It won’t mean anything.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I know. But… look, I need to go after Buck. I’ll see you later.” He nearly kissed your head, forgetting for a moment where you were. Settling for a quick, one armed hug, he set out to find Bucky.

“Jane’s staring.”

You knew the look on Loki’s face meant whatever he was going to say next wasn’t going to be wholesome. “And? She always stares.”

“What if Thor decided to go over there and make all her dreams come true? Fuck her brains out just for the hell of it?” He grinned wickedly at the way your eyes narrowed and your jaw clenched.

“Loki,” Thor warned, not liking how he was riling you up

“It won’t mean anything.”

“That’s stupid,” you huffed. “What would we get out of that?”

Loki shrugged. “Advanced copies of the physics exams. She is Banner’s TA.”

“We don’t need them,” you pointed out.

“No, but think how much easier things will be.”

“That’s enough,” Natasha stepped in. “It’s a good idea.”

“So if Barton wanted to sleep with someone else, you’d be alright with it?”

“I wouldn’t be happy about it,” she admitted, “but I would weigh the benefits and accept it if it’s the better outcome.”

Loki was taken aback by her answer, knowing her possessiveness went beyond his own. Clint carried on eating, while the twins eyed everyone nervously.

“You’ve not said anything on the matter, Brother.” He turned a pleading eye on Thor. “How do you feel about that filth crawling into our little darling’s bed?”

Thor averted his eyes, staring down at his half eaten lunch. “I don’t like it,” he grumbled. Loki smirked and was about to speak when Thor continued, “but I’m failing statistics. I don’t have time to study, and when I do, I’m too exhausted.”

“You won’t graduate if you don’t pass,” you stated.

“I know.”

“I’m not doing so hot in econ,” Clint joined in. “If I don’t get at least a B+, Barney’s going to cut me off. I’ll have to get a job and quit the team.”

“Fuck Barney,” Natasha spat. “I’ll call Murdock to help get you emancipated,” she said, referring to another ex-stepfather. “He’ll make sure you get every penny Barney got to take care of you.”

The bell rang, and you all sat for a moment longer, quietly exchanging glances amidst the commotion of the lunch area. When you finally packed your things and got up to leave, you wrapped your arm around Thor’s; a commonly friendly gesture.

“No matter what, we’ll figure something out, alright?”

With a tight smile and quick nod, he headed toward his next class, leaving the rest of you to wonder how you were supposed to fix it.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

The next week was quiet; Bucky was avoiding you as much as he could, Steve was doing his best to split his time between you, Thor was uncharacteristically moody, and Loki was only just warming up to you again since you revealed your idea. Clint and the twins kept quiet on the subject, as did you, while Nat pushed for it whenever the opportunity arose.

You were upset it had caused so much trouble and wanted to seek Bucky out to apologize. Loki’s annoyance disappeared when he saw you in between classes, walking slowly and looking at the ground sadly.

He was friendlier at lunch that day, and while you were still visibly upset, you weren’t as mopey as you had been. When the bell rang, he grabbed your hand, making you hang back with him.

“How are you, Love?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Bucky’s never been this mad at me before, and I don’t know what to do about Thor.” He nodded contemplatively, and you decided to push your luck. “Does this mean you forgive me?” you pouted, batting your eyes at him. The smile he gave you wasn’t smug or predatory, but rather sweet and genuine. “I know, what if I give you a show tonight?”   
  
You watched his pupils dilate in delight as a soft growl rumbled in his chest. After giving him a quick hug, you skipped off to your next class, thankful for the distraction the evening would provide.

At home, you finished your homework and cleaned up your dishes. When it started to get dark, you went to your room and turned on the lights, opening your window wide. Across to the house next door, you saw a figure appear at their window, but ignored it and headed to the bathroom to draw your bath. You added your soaps and oils, intending to pamper yourself a bit. When it was ready, you slipped out of your clothes slowly and settled in, laying your head back for a few minutes before taking the washcloth and beginning to clean yourself as slowly and seductively as possible.

You spent more time than you needed to on your breasts, pinching your nipples for good measure. When you got to your pelvis, you lifted one of your legs and started on the toes then up your leg, then you did the other one. You could vaguely make out the silhouette at the window leaning out, trying to get a closer look as you brought your knees up and began to wash in between your legs. You closed your eyes at the sensation, biting your lip as you exhaled.

Now that you were on your way, you unplugged the drain and rinsed yourself off, reaching for the robe that you only loosely tied. You grabbed your lotion and sat on your bed, not minding that the robe had slid enough to expose one of your breasts, and began to rub it on. Before you were about to open the robe to get your stomach, you noticed the soft light from the window across. You gasped softly at Loki’s barely visible figure, sat on a chair, gently stroking his erect cock.  
  
Your phone rang then, and you recognized the ringtone as Bucky’s. You continued on, opening your robe to fully expose yourself to Loki, only freezing when the ringing stopped short. If it rang again, you knew you needed to answer it. The thought had barely left your mind when it started to ring again, and you lunged at it.

“Bucky?” you asked breathlessly.

“Hey,” his voice came weakly at the other end.

You already knew what it meant: his father was lashing out bad. He asked if he could come over, of course you said yes. After he assured you he was fine to drive and would be right over, you called Loki and headed to the window. Your heart soared to find him already dressed, Thor’s keys in hand and waiting for your call.

“Which is it?” his voice came through the speaker.

“Bucky. He says he’s fine to come on his own. I’m sorry, Loki.”

“It’s fine.” He gave you a reassuring smile, and you bid him goodnight before putting something on and heading to the living room to wait for Bucky.  
  
You ran out when you heard his car pull into your driveway, and he pulled you into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re too good to me, you know that? I was ignoring you all week, and here I am.”

“Enough, let’s go inside.” Taking his hand, you led him in and up the stairs to your room. “Wanna talk about it?”  
  
He shook his head, settling into the bed beside you. “I just need to be with you now, is all.” He reached out hesitantly to stroke your cheek, afraid you were only hiding your anger at his behavior. “You’re soft,” he chuckled, but then his face fell. “What are you going to do about Stark? Are you going to…” he couldn’t even finish.

“Forget it,” you insisted. “It’s not worth you being upset.”

“It’s just, I can’t help but think we could lose you… like we almost lost Stevie.“  
  
You tensed under his gaze, remembering the one who nearly tore you apart; an exchange student named Peggy. "She’s gone home, Buck. She gave him an ultimatum, and he made his decision. He chose us, and he always will. He loves us, like I love you. Stark wasn’t going to change that.”  
  
“I want to believe that,” he smiled sadly. “He’s older, more experienced. He can offer you things we can’t.”  
  
You took his face in your hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I already have everything I want. Stark was just meant to be a tool to make things better for us all. A means to an end. Nothing more.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
The pleading, wide eyed look he gave you was enough to melt your heart. “Of course.”  
  
“Alright,” he sighed after a moment. “I guess I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Tomorrow. For now we sleep, okay?”

You opened your arms in invitation, and he quickly clung to you, burying his face into your neck; his favorite position when he’s upset.

“G’night, Doll,” he murmured sleepily.

“Night, Sweetheart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Reader considers and milder, temporary solution.
> 
> Final Warning [chapter] - mild dirty talk, mentions of abuse, hinted incest, drug/alcohol use.
> 
> NOTE: I had to break this up into two parts because it was a little over 8000 words. So there are two updates tonight!

The following morning, you woke up to the sound of your shower running. Checking the time, you noticed you still had about 20 minutes before your alarm went off. You got out of bed and went to the bathroom, smiling when you heard Bucky humming softly in the shower. Glad he was feeling better, you did your business, washed up, and headed back to your room.

Flopping down on the bed, you grabbed your phone and checked your messages. There was one from Steve, asking if Bucky was alright. You replied that he seemed to be doing better, and was currently in the shower. When you heard the shower shut off, you told him you might be by to pick him up a little earlier than usual.

You splayed across your bed, stretching as you waited for Steve’s reply.

“Damn Doll, if that’s not a beautiful sight first thing in the morning,” Bucky goraned.

He’d stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a perfectly fitting pair of boxer briefs, and towel drying his dark locks.

“I think that’s my line,” you purred, biting your lip. Grabbing your phone quickly, you snapped a picture of him and sent it to Steve. “I have an idea,” you grinned.

Bucky threw the towel on the bed and wrapped his arms around you. “And what’s that?”

You cupped his cheek and brought his lips to yours. You poured all your love into a tender kiss that had you both seeing stars. You pulled away and held in a giggle at Bucky’s still closed eyes and parted lips.

“Let’s ditch. Stay in bed all day and just eat and sleep and worship each other. Steve’s already awake, we can pick him up and come straight back.”

“That sounds perfect,” he sighed. “But we can’t.”

“Why not?” you whined, making him chuckle.

“Because you have a math test and a council meeting today, and I have to turn in a history paper.”

You groaned, falling back onto the bed. “How dare you make me horny and then make me go to school.”

“Baby, you made yourself horny,” he laughed. Your phone vibrated and you checked it, laughing at the heart eyed emoji Steve sent back before showing it to Bucky. “And you’re gonna make Stevie horny, too.” He gave you a small peck on the lips and hoisted you upright. “Now, get dressed. I want to go out for breakfast today.”

“You can have this ass for breakfast,” you muttered.

Bucky kissed you again and again, each more desperate than the last. “As delicious as you are, (kiss), you don’t taste, (kiss), like bacon, (kiss).”

“Hm, bacon does sound good,” you admitted. “Fine, we’ll go to stupid school, but I’m getting ice cream with my bacon.”

“Good,” he gave you a gentle push toward your closet, giving your butt a smack as you passed. “Get ready, I’ll text Steve and tell him we’ll be over as soon as we’re done.”

With a yelp, you ran to your closet and dressed. You were buttoning your blouse when Bucky entered and found one of his own uniforms. As much as you resented your parents for never being around, you were thankful it allowed you to serve as the sanctuary for your friends. Watching Bucky dress, you scanned the section of your closet designated for their things; backups in case they couldn’t, or didn’t want to go home. You’d have to clear a space for Wanda and Pietro soon, if they wanted.

You approached Bucky and wrapped your arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his back. “I love you so much, Buck.”

He blushed, grinning widely. He took your hands and placed a kiss on each of them, pulling you around so he could hug you. “I know, Doll. And I adore you.”

Satisfied, you both finished getting ready and grabbed your bags before heading to Bucky’s car. You held hands, exchanging loving smiles all the way to Steve’s.

“Hey, guys.” Steve kissed you before you scooted closer to Bucky so he could squeeze in, despite the back seat being empty. “Everything alright?” He leaned across you to kiss Bucky, and pulled on his seatbelt.

“Yeah,” Bucky grinned. “We’re perfect.”

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

You had texted the others that you were bringing them breakfast from the diner, and it was just the pick me up they needed to start the day.

In math, Coach Stark gave his usual speech about integrity, hoping to guilt anyone who’d been planning on cheating to take the test honestly. Rolling your eyes, you counted the minutes he was wasting listening to himself talk. When he finally passed the exams out, you wrote your name and paused before the first problem.

The subject of Coach Stark hadn’t come up again, but maybe there was another way to help the boys. You quickly thought over your coursework, and realized you could afford to bomb the test. Flipping the pages to scan the problems, you could easily do it all. If it didn’t work, you could always get a doctor’s note saying you were ill, and ask him to retake it.

With your decision made, you lay your head on your desk and started your test. You did several scattered problems just fine, botched some others, and left the rest blank. When you finished, you calculated you’d get a ‘D+’ on it, bringing your overall grade to an ‘A-’.

As Stark walked around the room, you made sure to look as miserable as you could when he walked up your row. He paused as he was about to pass you, and stepped back.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, kneeling by your desk.

You nodded slowly. “Just tired, I think.”

It didn’t look like he believed you, but continued on his walk around the room. Just before the bell rang, he had you pass your tests up to the front and collected them before assigning your homework.

At lunch, you didn’t say anything regarding your plan. You were asked how your test went, and you replied somewhat honestly, saying you didn’t think you did well.

“Hey, do you think we can go to Strange’s?” you asked Nat. “I want to get a note in case I need to ask to retake it.”

“Sure.” She pulled out her phone and texted her former step-father. He responded almost immediately. “When do you need it?”

“Preferably today. Tomorrow at the latest.”

She sent another message, and her phone vibrated as soon as she set it down. “Stress, flu, food poisoning? What do you want it to say?”

“Um, stress, anxiety, and migraine.”

She messaged him back, and this time didn’t bother to put it down. “He says we can pick it up after school.”

“Great,” you smiled, turning to Thor and Loki. “Think you can keep me company tomorrow?”

Thor turned his tired eyes on you and grinned. “Yeah, I can spare tomorrow, as long as I’m back in time for practice.”

“What do you have in mind?” Loki asked.

“Just come prepared to spend the night after school, ok?”

They both agreed, and the chatter carried on until lunch was over. You weren’t sure how much progress you’d be able to make, if any, but it was worth a try.

In Miss Pott’s class, you didn’t speak up as she’d come to expect you to, and cast a concerned glance over you as you tried to look as ill as you could. When she asked to speak to you after school, you knew you’d succeeded.

“You wanted to see me, Miss Potts?”

“Yes, sit, please.” You did as instructed, taking the seat directly opposite her desk. “I noticed you weren’t yourself today. Is something bothering you?”

Your eyes dropped to the desk, avoiding eye contact. “No, I’m fine.”

“Are you really?” Her honeyed voice made you want to gag. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“It’s just… I guess… I don’t even know where to start.” you pretended to stumble over your words. “It’s all sort of connected and I don’t know where to begin to make things better.”

Her concern showed plainly on her face, and she moved to stand in front of the desk. “Is everything alright at home?”

“Yeah… yeah… for now.”

“What does that mean?”

You looked away, pretending to be embarrassed. “Am I making any progress on my grade? I don’t mean to push, I know it’s for my own good, but I’m not sure my parents will understand if I get a poor grade and it’s stressing me out.”

Her smile nauseated you. “Is that what you’re worried about? You’re doing wonderfully!” she beamed. “But if it’ll make you feel better, I can bump you up to a ‘C’ and you can work up from there.”

You nearly shot out of your seat and swore at her, but remembering you still had more to say, you managed a strained smile. “Thank you, that would be a tremendous help.”

“But there’s more,” she nodded, picking up on your ‘subtle’ distress.

“Well, it’s like I said, I’ve been stressed over it, but yeah. President duties are really weighing on me. Normally it’s not a problem, I have a great support system.” You looked away sadly. “ _Had_  a great support system. My friends… I hardly see them anymore and I miss them.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. They’re on the football team and Coach Stark keeps them so long they don’t have time for their friends anymore. But I guess I’m just being sensitive, school and homework are our priorities, so-”

“Absolutely not,” she interrupted. “Socialization is just as important. I’ll bring it to his attention and-”

“No!” it was your turn to cut her off. “No, please, I don’t want him to get angry at them because of me.”

“I won’t tell him it was you, then. Is that alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you.”

“Alright then, if there’s nothing else?”

“No, I should get going. I’m probably already late for my council meeting.”

She wished you luck at the meeting and you walked out, swearing under your breath for her continued bullshit with your grade, but hoping she could at least come through for the boys.

You made your way across campus, catching everyone’s attention when you stepped into the meeting room.

“Sorry,” you muttered, smiling at the student body president as you took your seat.

You took your seat beside Sam Wilson, the junior class president, and eyed him suspiciously.

“Nothing smart to say, Wilson?” you teased. The Sam you knew wouldn’t let you get away walking in late without a playful jab.

“Too tired,” he whispered.

You rubbed his back a bit, knowing the only reason he wasn’t out on the field with your boys was because of the meeting. “Stark giving you shit for being here?”

He scoffed. “Yeah. Dunno what crawled up his-”

“Guys, can it wait?” the SBP asked.

“Sorry, Gwen,” you said in unison.

You waited until she began talking again and leaned into Sam. “You relax, I’ll email you my notes.”

“Thanks.”

After that, you stayed quiet, listening to the plan the SBP had to raise funds for revamping the science labs; her class’ gift to the school.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

“You guys wanna get dropped off at home, or come with us to Strange’s?” Nat asked as she pulled away from the school.

“I’ll pass,” Loki said, his arm draped over your shoulders in the back seat. “I want to get my work done before heading to yours for the night.”

“Alright,” you pecked his cheek. “Wanda?”

“I don’t know… he won’t mind?”

“Nah, he’s a bit dry but he’s alright. You should come,” Nat insisted. “It’d be good for you to meet in case you need a note or emergency prescription or something.”

“He’d do that?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t like it, but he’ll do it. Mom was married to him the longest, so we’re somewhat close.”

Wanda agreed, and you dropped Loki off at home before heading to the doctor’s.

As soon as you walked into his office, he was on his feet, looking over you and Nat, asking a dozen questions regarding your request. After assuring him you only needed the note to retake your exam and take a mental health day, he relinquished it, asking you to return if you didn’t feel better so he could refer you to a therapist.

You could see his confusion when you introduced Wanda. He may not have been a fixture in Natasha’s life anymore, but he remembered how closed off your group was to outsiders; enough to realize Wanda must be something special to have been added to your tightly knit group. Either that, or she was struggling with something at home.

He was never able to erase the image of Bucky, bleeding from a gash on his arm that needed stitching; a wound put there by a broken bottle courtesy of his old man. He had wanted to call CPS, but you all begged him not to, so he didn’t. He still didn’t know if that was the right call, but as he saw how comfortable the three of you were in his office, he knew his choice established him as someone they could turn to if they needed an adult; something he knew none of you had.

After asking after the rest of your friends, and making sure there was nothing wrong, he told Wanda she and Pietro were welcome there if they ever needed him.

It was still early by the time you left his office, so you decided to pick up some food before heading back to your house. Loki hadn’t finished his homework yet, so you put his and Thor’s dinner in the fridge. You chatted with the girls while you did your homework and ate, then watched tv until the doorbell rang.

“There’s food for you in the fridge,” you told Loki as he walked in.

He thanked you, and went to heat it up. Wanda checked the time, and upon realizing Pietro would be home from practice soon, decided she should head home. Natasha waited until Loki finished eating before excusing herself for the night.

“So, Darling, what is it you have planned for us?” he asked when you were alone.

“Thor needs a break. I want him to be able to relax for a night and be able to sleep in.”

“And how do I come into this?”

“Well,” you dragged the word out, “you’re the smartest person I know. I was thinking between the two of us, we can look over Thor’s stats book and help him.”

Loki looked at you incredulously, but his expression quickly softened. “I am honored you think so highly of me, Love, but this is Thor. I don’t think I could teach him anything in one day.”

“But we can try, can’t we?”

“For you,” he kissed your temple. “I will try.”

You watched tv until Thor returned. He was too exhausted to eat, so you led him to your room, Loki following close behind.

He was puzzled when you asked for his stats things and told him to strip, and his gaze flicked over to his brother. They’d watched the other fuck you plenty of times before, but never while in the same room.

Even Loki laughed at his confusion. You repeated your request, adding in you meant down to his boxers. When you gave Loki his school things and pulled out the oils, gesturing for him to lie down, he got the picture. He settled on his stomach, and hissed with pleasure as your fingers began massaging his stiff, sore muscles. It wasn’t long until he fell asleep, but you kept going as Loki read, making sure to massage all the way down his legs.

By the time you finished and washed the oil off, your own hands were sore. You sat beside Loki, and he explained where Thor went wrong on his last test. It wasn’t so much for your benefit, more like he would understand it better if he could explain it. It made sense to you, and he was able to answer some questions you had. It meant he was on the right track.

Thor woke a few hours later, feeling refreshed and famished. He thanked you profusely, and was more than ready for his first lesson with you and Loki. You warmed up the food you brought him while he washed away the last of his fatigue, and listened while he ate as you explained what you had learned. When you finished, Loki had him redo the problems he missed to see if he grasped it. He correctly answered more than half. It was nearly 4 am by the time he finished, and you were all exhausted. You shut the curtains and went to bed, intending to sleep in well into the morning.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

You awoke to an empty bed. Frowning, you reached for your phone and checked the time. It was a little past 10. Wrapping the comforter around you, you made your way downstairs, following their soft murmurs to the kitchen.

Thor was at the counter, his book and notes spread out, redoing the problems he still hadn’t understood. Loki was at the stove cooking breakfast.

“Good morning, Darling.”

“Why are you awake so early?” you growled. “We were supposed to sleep in.”

“We did,” Thor said, grinning widely. “Just not as late as you wanted, it seems.”

“I woke up, and there was no one there. No one to cuddle me,” you pouted.

“Let us cuddle now then, Angel.” He held an arm out in invitation, and you pushed a stool right beside his and perched yourself on it. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close before returning his attention to his test.

Loki placed a plate of food in front of you, setting Thor’s to the side for when he finished, and sat on your other side with his own breakfast. You ate in silence, letting Thor concentrate. When you finished, you kissed Loki in thanks and headed back upstairs to return the comforter and wash up.

Back downstairs, Thor was digging in while Loki looked over his work. You were washing the dishes, and nearly dropped one when Thor whooped victoriously; he’d finally gotten them right. As a reward, you settled in the living room for a movie before tackling his homework. When that was finished, you had a late lunch and napped until it was time for Thor to leave for practice. You saw him out and wished him luck, kissing him goodbye.

Upstairs, Loki was still fast asleep. Without waking him, you crawled back into bed, nuzzling into his side, and drifted back to sleep.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

Coach Stark handed back your test, confusion and disappointment apparent on his face. After class, you handed him the doctor’s note and asked if it was possible for you to retake the test. He said he’d think about it. Miss Pott’s was relieved to see you, and began to fuss when you handed her the note and asked for the homework you missed. She asked if you were feeling better, and you said no, telling her about the test you might not be able to make up.

You thought the plan was a failure until your doorbell rang while you, Loki, Nat, and the twins were doing homework. You shared puzzled looks before answering the door, finding the boys smiling on the other side.

“Oh my god! What are guys doing here so early?”

“Stark let us go,” Clint said, bracing himself as Natasha launched herself at him.

“Why?” Pietro asked.

Clint replied between kisses. “Don’t know (kiss), don’t care.”

“We ordered pizza to celebrate,” Steve said. “Should be here in an hour.”

Everyone cheered, and you rushed through the remainder of your work to spend the rest of the afternoon peacefully. It felt good having everyone together and laughing again. It felt even better seeing Thor breezing through his stats homework, pausing only occasionally to confer with Loki over something.

When the food arrived, Nat brought out the tequila as Bucky lit a blunt. You opted for a valium, then ate, and sank into the couch. As Thor giggled at the characters’ antics on the tv screen, you vaguely made out Wanda’s shape grinding against Pietro. It wasn’t long before they excused themselves upstairs, shortly followed by Nat and Clint.

Your eyes grew heavy, and you turned a sleepy smile on the others as you lay your head back. “I miss this,” you sighed, letting sleep overtake you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Will a taste of the good ol’ days change the boys’ minds?
> 
> Final Warning [chapter] - smut, semi public sex, inappropriateness towards minors, hinted incest, drug/alcohol use, nsfw image.
> 
> NOTE: Double update tonight! So if you missed PART 6, read that first!

It was a game day, and the boys were filled with nervous energy. You were expecting Coach Stark to be even more high strung than he had been, but he proved you wrong when he asked you to stay after class to schedule your retake.

“I guess Miss Pepper put out,” Nat snickered.

“No kidding.” So she had come through, not just for you, but the boys as well. You wondered how long that lay would be good for, and worried about the possibility of not being able to get her to help again.

After school, you went to a cafe for the boys to carb up before heading back to school to prep for their game. Nat kept it light, not wanting to be uncomfortable in her tight uniform, while you, Loki, and the twins ate your fill so as not to be distracted during the game.

When they’d returned to the school, the rest of you went to your house to get game ready. You donned your school colors and grabbed the signs with your friends names and numbers. Pietro wanted his face painted, so you obliged him as Wanda snapped pictures. She opted for a more subtle approach, and you braided her hair, weaving ribbons into them.

You arrived with plenty of time to find good seats, and chatted with Peter as you waited for the game to begin. He was with the school paper, so he paused occasionally to take pictures of the rapidly filling stands. A few minutes before the band was set to march, Wanda and Peter left for the sidelines.

You clapped politely when the band cleared the field, and began to scream loudly when Nat and the rest of the squad came out to hype the crowd by leading them in a cheer. You followed along enthusiastically, and she sent a genuine smile your way. When the team came out of the locker room, everyone was on their feet, and the game was ready to begin.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

You didn’t think it could get any louder as Clint scored the winning touchdown, but you were proven wrong when he made a beeline for the cheer squad and spun Nat around, placing a tastefully passionate kiss on her lips. After a final wave of applause, the team headed back into the locker room, and the spectators trickled out.

Wanda joined you, and Peter stuck around, comparing photos until his aunt picked him up. Natasha finally emerged, soon followed by the boys, freshly showered and still buzzing from their victory.

“You’re not going to believe it,” Thor grinned as he approached.

“What happened?” Wanda asked, snapping a picture of them.

“Stark’s given us tomorrow off.”

“Wow, I guess Miss Potts must’ve let him know she enjoyed it.” Nat’s jab sent you all into hysterics, only tapering down as you reached the parking lot. “Are we going to celebrate then?”

“I’m down for the club,” Bucky voiced.

A string of ‘yeahs’ and ‘me toos’ followed.

“Alright, you guys change and meet back at mine ASAP.”

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. You and the twins rode with Thor and Loki, growing more excited the closer you drew to your neighborhood.

At home, you searched your closet for something, settling on a too short skirt, and top that was very snug on the chest. You had just finished your hair and were about to start your makeup when the doorbell rang. Knowing it was one of your friends, you rushed downstairs and pulled the door open.

Loki eyed you hungrily. “My, someone’s playing a dangerous game tonight,” he purred.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Your feigned innocence made Loki’s pupils widen. “Where’s Thor?”

“He’ll be here in a minute.”

“Text him I’m leaving the door unlocked and to let himself in. I need to finish getting ready.”

Loki did as you asked, and followed you to your room. He leaned against the doorframe, watching as you transformed yourself. Thor appeared a while later, saying hello before raiding the kitchen for a snack. The bell rang again, and you called for him to answer the door.

Adding the final touch to your dramatic look, you gave Loki a ghost of a kiss in passing, heading downstairs. Pietro ended up having to shower to get all the paint off his face, so you were still waiting on him as well as Nat and Clint. When the others arrived, you all piled into Thor’s SUV and headed into the city.

“How far is the club?” Pietro asked when Thor turned onto the highway.

“Near the county line,” you replied from the seat furthest in the back. “We know the owner, and it’s far enough away there’s little chance of running into anyone we know.”

“So it’s a real club?” Wanda asked. “I don’t have a fake I.D. or anything.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Loki comforted. “We’ll be putting the order in for those today, and as Y/n said, we know the owner.”

“How?”

“My ex- step dad, the cop, I overheard him talking one day about an accident some small time drug dealer had. Which reminds me, when you meet Wade, don’t stare. He’s very sensitive about his scarring.”

Pietro leaned in, intrigued by the tidbit. “What happened?”

“He gave himself some gnarly chemical burns,” Clint chuckled. “Tried to up his profits by playing chemist.”

“It literally blew up in his face. When we started looking for a hookup, we decided Wade was the best bet since my step-dad said no cop could pose as him to bust buyers anymore.”

“Anyway, he’s a cool dude. So just, you know, don’t let your eyes linger. And don’t take anything he says personally,” you advised. “He’s a little loopy from the accident.”

The rest of the journey was filled with music and laughter, all of you happy to finally be able to have a whole weekend for yourselves.

You pulled into the parking lot the neighboring building, and walked past the line of people outside the door, stopping in front of the bouncer.

He tilted his head toward the door, allowing you entrance. You vaguely heard someone outside protest that they’d been told the club was full to capacity, but the loud music drowned out whatever happened next.

“This is small time?” Wanda looked around the room in awe.

“Well, at the time he was small time,” Nat smirked. “Wade’s done very well for himself since.”

Thor excused himself, approaching a man in a suit standing by a staircase. They spoke for only for a moment. “He’s in a meeting,” he said when he returned. “He’ll send for us when he’s ready.”

You decided to hit the dance floor in the meantime. Wanda followed, while the others made their way to the bar. About half a dozen songs played, and you were both beginning to sweat.

“I need a drink!” she shouted over the music, taking your hand and going to the bar.

She was still unsure if she could ask for anything other than water. Noticing her hesitation, you asked her what she wanted before getting the bartender’s attention. You pulled out a hundred and ordered a few drinks, and without a second look at you, the bartender placed them in front of you, taking your offered bill.

“They just assume since we were able to get in, we’re old enough to drink. But the money does help distract them,” you smiled mischievously.

She giggled, taking the shot you offered before sipping on her cocktail. “Where are the others?”

You led her to the opposite side where the seating area was, and you found your friends at your usual spot.

“You looked wonderful out there,” Pietro hummed into her ear. “Very enticing.”

“Piet,” she whined softly, looking around for any eyes on them. “We’re in public.”

“Alright,” Steve chuckled, pulling Pietro back down to his seat. “Someone needs a water break. Who else wants one?” he asked before making his way back to the bar.

After your breather, you were just about ready to head back out to dance when another man in a suit approached, telling you Wade was ready for you. You all trudged up the stairs and stepped into his office.

“Weeeeell, if it isn’t my favorite delinquents. Haven’t seen you around lately,” he pouted. “I thought you forgot about me.”

“Never,” Steve put a hand to his chest in feigned insult. “We’ve been held up. How are you?”

“My body’s still mangled, but at least my junk works, so I can’t complain. Heeeelloooooo,” he flirted, turning to Wanda and Pietro. “Are these the twins you told me about? God they’re hot. Can I have them for an hour?”

“What did you say?” Pietro took a protective step in front of Wanda.

“You’re right, who am I kidding? 5 minutes!”

Loki gave Pietro a look that told him to stand down. “No, Wade, just what we talked about.”

“But twins, my dude. TWINS!”

“Just what we talked about,” he asserted. “10 ounces, and their identifications.”

Wade threw a short, silent tantrum before relenting. “Fine! You two,” he gestured to the twins. “Step over here and look at the camera. You,” he barked at one of his suited guys. “Bring it.”

The man left, while another snapped pictures of the twins and took their stats. Wanda’s eyes widened when she saw the large wad of money Steve handed over in exchange for a few bags of beautiful, iridescent rocks. She continued to stare as another man separated a small pile of white powder into lines, watching her friends, one by one, snort them.

“Have you ever done it?” Natasha asked.

They both shook their heads, making Wade burst out in giggles. “Oooh I love virgins!”

“Shut up,” Nat rolled her eyes. “It’s fine if you don’t want-”

“I do,” Wanda blurted, surprising herself. She turned to her brother to gauge his reaction, but he was already at the table, taking the small, ornate glass snorter to his nose.

“Gawd that was hot!” Wade moaned. “I might have to have some alone time with your pictures before sending them to my document guy.” He scoffed at Wanda’s disgusted look. “I’ll put them in a baggie so they stay clean!”

She gave you a look that said he was more than just a  _little_  loopy, and took the snorter Pietro offered. Ignoring Wade’s groaning, she braced herself for a harsh sting and inhaled the line. Her discomfort was short lived, and was feeling numb as she was led out of the office and down the stairs. By the time they were back at their seats, she was feeling the best she’d ever felt.

“Come on!” she tugged on your arm. “Let’s go dance!”

Both filled with giddy energy, you took off, Clint and Steve trailing behind you. You danced, not once growing tired, nor caring that you were sweating again. The people around you whistled, and you turned your attention to the stage. Bucky and Nat were having a sexy dance battle. Both were exceptionally light on their feet, and had an enviable grace, it was no surprise they had everyone entranced. You worked your way to the front, cheering for them when they finished each of their turns.

In the end, it was Nat’s ballet training that pushed her to the winner’s spot. Bucky gave her a bow, and hopped off the stage, throwing his arms around you and Steve. Nat basked in the crowd’s love for another moment, before pulling Clint onto the stage with her and continued to dance.

The crowd dispersed, and Pietro and Loki arrived with drinks. Bucky chugged his before excusing himself to the restroom, while Steve took a sip and said he was heading out for a quick smoke. Pietro watched Wanda down hers. Tired of having to keep his distance, he left the glass on the stage before leading her away for a dance. In that moment, she didn’t care for their caution, either.

Finally alone, or as alone as you could be, Loki kissed you hungrily. His hands gripped your hips tightly enough to bruise, and pulled you forward to show you what was going on in his pants.

“You feel that?” he hissed in your ear. “You know your skirt lifts whenever you move like you were earlier? Of course you do,” his tone grew harsher, bringing a not so soft moan out of you. “That’s why you did it, isn’t it?”

It was. You knew Loki was watching; he always is. “What are you going to do about it?” you challenged.

He growled, taking hold of your wrist and leading you toward the ladies room. He didn’t care who was inside, or what was going on in the large stall. He kicked it open, and the two women shooting up inside shrieked in surprise.

“Get out!” he shouted, making them flinch. They grabbed their things and scurried away, and he locked the door behind them. “Panties,” was all he said when he turned to you.

You immediately slipped them off, putting them in his outstretched hand. He hung them on the hook of the door, then removed his own bottoms to hang them as well. You caught sight of his already hard cock, and licked your lips in anticipation. Without preamble, he crashed his lips to yours, his hand shooting down to feel your wetness.

He pulled back when you gasped, and gave you a smirk that made you clench around his fingers.

“You enjoy teasing me to no end, don’t you, little one?”

“Yes,” you breathed, trying to catch his lips again.

There were giggles coming from some of the other occupants, but neither of you seemed to have heard them.

“Why?” He spun you around, pressing himself to your back. “You think it’s funny getting me worked up? Making me angry every time I see some piece of trash look at your ass?”

He hooked a hand round your thigh and lifted your leg. You sighed as you felt him approach your entrance, and began to whimper when you felt him work his way inside you. He took his time, listening to your breathing to ensure the burn wasn’t too harsh. You’d done it without waiting until you were properly lubricated before, and done just right, the pain enhanced the pleasure for you.

“Yes,” you said again.

“Yes?”

“I think it’s funny,” you chuckled breathily.

With his free hand, he pinched your butt cheek, making you yelp. He began to move inside you, testing your wetness again. You moaned, nodding slightly, and he took his cue to get going.

“You, are a pain in my cock, you know that?” His thrusts were slow and shallow, but he was quickly finding his pace the more agitated he became. “You prance around in those little outfits, making me want to gouge out the eyes of anyone who dares to look at what’s mine.  _MINE!_ ”

He pulled out almost completely, and rammed back into you, the stinging subsiding as you grew wetter with every word he breathed into your ear.

“I’m s-sorry,” you stuttered. “Sorry.”

“Are you?”

You giggled. “No.”

Loki slammed inside you again, his thrust so forceful you hit the wall. “Care to try that again, Pet?”

“You don’t…” your words escaped you for a moment when his free hand  snaked its way down your stomach and into your folds. “Maybe I’ve been feeling…”

“Feeling what?” he hissed, his finger now circling your clit. “Out with it,” he ordered.

“You don’t, oh god!” you exclaimed, your legs growing weak at Loki’s quick movements. “Pay enough attention to m-me. Loki!”

He sucked in a breath, stopping himself from finishing when your walls began contracting around him. The other ladies were still whispering, but all he could focus on was your breathing. When your breaths steadied, he pulled out of you and turned you around, kissing you hard. Just as he was about to enter you again, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Guys?” You recognized Wanda’s soft voice. “Are you almost done? I really have to go and the other stalls are either occupied or dirty.”

Loki moaned into your mouth, and you felt him smirk against your lips. He reached over to the door and unlocked it.

“We don’t mind if you don’t,” he purred.

She stepped into the stall and gasped, quickly averting her eyes. “Umm… I’ll be quick and try not to look.”

“Have it your way,” he shrugged, turning his attention back to you.

She tried. She really did. When she couldn’t take her curiosity anymore, she looked up, finding you grinning at her. She blushed, but didn’t turn away. She didn’t even move once she’d expelled the contents of her bladder. It was like she was hypnotized, watching Loki’s ass clench with every thrust, your moans and breaths in sync with one another.

She remembered you’d mentioned once that Loki enjoyed having an audience, and her embarrassment began to fade, arousal taking its place. The rougher he was, the more her own heartbeat quickened. Every sound of pleasure that came from your lips made her bite down just a bit harder on her own.

Unable to stand it anymore, she reached between her own legs, hoping to take the edge off with a few quick strokes.

“Yes, God yes!” she heard you cry, returning the smile you were sending her. “Look, Love.”

You turned Loki’s chin in her direction, and he groaned, picking up the pace. If Loki enjoyed an audience, then he loved other people getting off on the two of you. Wanda matched your rhythm, and soon her cries of pleasure mingled beautifully with your own.

“Wanda, dear, could you toss me that spare roll, please?” Loki asked when he’d come down from his high.

She grabbed the toilet roll and tossed it, and watched as he lovingly cleaned you up. She did the same and flushed, silently stepping out into the small room full of curious eyes. She ignored them, not looking up as she washed her hands. She grabbed several paper towels, dampening a few before returning back to the stall.

“Here,” she held them out to Loki. “This’ll be better.”

You thanked her, and when you were dressed, the three of you walked out together, heads held high.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

Pietro and Clint woke up hungover the next morning, so they decided to take it easy and nap after breakfast while the rest of you watched tv and studied. Thor was catching up on statistics, doing much better than he had been.

Pietro and Clint were fine by noon, though still a little sluggish. Steve decided he didn’t want to spend his Saturday indoors, so you headed to the zoo, where you ate animal shaped foods, and all left carrying a stuffed version of your favorites. You ordered pizza that night, and had a naming party for your new, plush friends.

Your place smelled like a waffle house Sunday morning. Your back felt cold, letting you know Bucky was up.

“Steve,” you murmured, burying you face in his chest. “Steeeeeeve.”

“Hm? What? What happened, Babe?”

“Smell that?”

He inhaled, smiling groggily. “Oh man, that smells great.”

“I’m going down. You coming?”

“Yeah,” he yawned. “Yeah, just gimme a minute.”

You pecked his cheek and went to freshen up before heading downstairs. Both Thor and Clint were looking over their notes, while Bucky, Pietro, and Nat prepared breakfast. Wanda was still asleep, and Loki was brewing some coffee.

When the food was nearly done, Pietro had gone to wake Wanda. After breakfast, you cleaned up and tried to decide what to do with your day.

The twins asked about an amusement park they passed on the way from the airport to their dad’s, and you settled on going there. It had been too long since any of you had been, but it was as wonderful as you remembered. Not so much for the rides, though they were fun, but rather the company.

As the day came to an end, you settled in the living room for a movie none of you watched. Wanda smiled as she scrolled through the pictures she’d taken, and Pietro watched her, still not believing their luck that they finally found a safe place; a place to belong. Clint had his econ book in front of him, just as Thor had his stats book. Steve lay his head in your lap, trying to stay awake as you ran your fingers through his hair, and Bucky dozed in his arms. Loki was reading, sipping tea, and you and Nat were quietly talking about arranging a weekend getaway.

“We really needed this,” Nat said. “We can’t go so long without time to ourselves anymore.”

“It felt short, didn’t it? Even though it’s more time than we’ve been having, it still feels like it’s not enough.”

She glanced over at the others, her expression turning sad. “I know.”

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

At lunch on Monday, Thor approached the table looking very pleased with himself. He’d had a test in statistics, and though it was too soon to tell, he felt he’d nailed it. Regardless, he accepted everyone’s congratulatory words, and ate his lunch, looking more relaxed than he had in a while.

You waited up for him, expecting he’d want to celebrate, but he’d gotten off practice late and was too tired to do anything other than homework. On Tuesday, he’d gotten his test results back and had done exceptionally well. But like the previous day, he’d fallen asleep on top of his unfinished homework.

It wasn’t until Friday you were able to spend a little time with them outside of school. It was another game day, and you carpooled to your opponent’s school. Loki had to drive, as the others napped after their meal.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

You could hear Coach Stark’s harsh shouts from where you waited outside the gym. Wanda flinched every time you heard him throw something. When the team finally emerged, they all looked exhausted and completely dejected. The boys didn’t say a word until you were all strapped in and ready to go home.

Stark was so pissed over their loss, he was going to make them practice on Sunday as well. If they didn’t improve, he would extend it to every Sunday until the end of the season.

It wasn’t just bad for the team. He snapped at everyone in his classes, gave ridiculous pop quizzes on chapters he hadn’t yet covered, and piled on the homework.

“How does he keep track of all of it?” Pietro asked.

“It looks like he’s just making sure we do it.” You shuffled through the papers he returned that day, finding only check marks at the top. “There aren’t any grades or markings, notes, nothing. It’s taken me hours to finish these assignments and he can’t be bothered to grade them properly?”

Natasha threw her arm around you comfortingly. “When’s your make-up?”

“Next week,” you groaned. “He has to make up a new one so I don’t try to cheat off of someone else’s, and I’m afraid it’s going to be as stupid as these quizzes.” You noticed Bucky’s concerned glance, and his still full tray of food. “I’ll manage,” you soothed, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. “Please eat.”

He gave you a small, strained smile before nodding and shoving a fry in his mouth. The rest of lunch, and every lunch after, was quiet, all of you growing more tired as every day passed.

Another game day came, along with another loss. As you waited for the boys to finish getting dressed, after getting yelled at again, you wondered aloud how Coach Stark expected them to win with how hard he was training them.

You waited as one member of the team trickled out after another. Eventually, Coach Stark stomped out, barely glancing at you as he passed on his way to the parking lot.

“Are they the only ones left?” Wanda asked. “What’s taking so long?”

“I’ll check,” Loki offered. He pushed himself off the wall and entered the locker room, finding the others slowly going about their business. He looked around, noticing one was missing. “Where’s Barnes?”

“He’s just coming out of the shower,” Steve replied moodily. He gestured toward the man himself when he rounded the corner, towel wrapped around his waist.

The others finished, and though they were waiting on him, he didn’t seem to be in any rush to dress. He reached for his socks, but rather than slip them on, he stared at them in his hands.

“You alright there, Buddy?” Clint asked, taking a seat beside him.

“No,” he grumbled. “This can’t go on.”

“What do you mean, Buck?”

He turned his pained expression to Steve. “I think we hafta let her do it; let Y/n go ahead with her plan.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, but it was Loki who spoke first. “Absolutely not.”

“You got a better idea?”

“I would let him run me into the ground before I let him touch her,” he hissed.

“So would I,” Bucky asserted. “But it’s not about me or you. It’s about all of us. It’s about _her_.”

“ _Her?_ ” Loki mocked. “How is it for her?”

“How much sleep is she getting?” Bucky snapped. “I know you’ve seen how tired she is; how her eyes don’t shine like they should.” Loki turned away from him, unable to meet his gaze anymore. “How much sleep is she getting?” he repeated.

“Not enough,” he admitted. “But there has got to be another way.”

“I’m all ears.” Bucky waited, but Loki had nothing to offer. He turned to Steve and Thor next. “Neither of you have said anything against it. Where do you stand?”

Steve sighed, hanging his head in defeat. “The thought makes me sick, honestly. But I don’t see the situation getting any better on its own.”

All eyes turned to Thor, but he quickly looked away in shame. “I’d rather die than see her with him. But as you said, it’s not just about me.”

“So that’s 3 for yes,” Clint said. He’d stayed quiet until that point. “Loki?”

He was about to refuse; put his foot down to keep you from whoring yourself out for them. But he was tired. He looked at his brother, at his friends, and they were all tired. Bucky was right about you. You hadn’t been getting enough rest. And aside from the weekend you all spent together, he hadn’t seen you genuinely happy in a while.

The semester was more than half over, and Thor was in his last year of high school. If he failed, he wouldn’t graduate. As much as he pretended he had little fondness for him, he actually cared a great deal. He also remembered that Clint, too, had a lot riding on his grades.

“If any of you let her down,” he said through gritted teeth.

Thor didn’t let him finish his threat. “We won’t. Right?”

“Right,” Clint affirmed. “None of us wanted this, Loki.”

With a curt nod, he turned to leave. When he saw you standing outside, looking beautiful and concerned, his throat tightened and his eyes began to sting.

“Loki? What’s wr-”

He cupped your cheeks and pulled you into his kiss. It was needy, and so unlike him. He wanted to cry at your perplexity when he pulled back. “I love you. I’m so very sorry.” He heard the footsteps behind him, and he before you could ask what was happening, he walked as quickly as his legs could carry him to the car.

“What’s wrong?” Pietro asked.

Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha, but wouldn’t meet her eyes. Thor was glaring off into the distance, and Bucky was staring at his feet.

Steve sighed, indignantly rubbing his cheek. “Y/n… we… Dammit,” he mumbled. “We have a favor to ask you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Reader gets Coach Stark to notice her  
> Final Warning [chapter] - beginnings of adult character/ minor reader, nsfw-ish images.

You were still in shock over what happened the previous night as you browsed through the garments.

“What about this one?” Wanda piped up, holding a familiar green and gold set.

“I have one like it, but it’s Loki’s favorite. I couldn’t do that to him.”

“Yeah, especially if she’s gonna get Stark to rip it off her,” Nat snorted.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? I’m curious! He does have that look about him, doesn’t he?”

“What look?”

Nat smirked wickedly. “Like he could  _really_  make a girl scream.”

“If she’d only let him.” Wanda gasped, quickly covering her mouth at her quip. You and Nat burst into a fit of giggles, and she soon followed.

“So what do you think?” you asked when you settled down and focused back on shopping. You lifted an embroidered, baby pink bra to your chest, then a lacy, deep red one. “We know he likes the innocent type, but should I go the route of lost innocence, or go straight to filling his mind with filth?”

“I say go all in,” Wanda suggested. “He and his blue balls won’t be able to resist you in that.”

You both turned to Nat, who was still contemplating your choices.

“Both.” She looked around, making sure no one else was in the vicinity before continuing. “On your exam day, wear the red one. It’ll get his attention. Once you’ve planted the seed of depravity in his mind, you play the part of the sweet, virtuous schoolgirl. Make him invest in you.”

Wanda’s lips were parted in awe as you considered her words.

“I’m not sure I have the time for that. _IF_  he even falls for it.”

“No, Nat’s right,” Wanda sighed. “We need him happy for more than just what a good fuck or two will give us.”

“All we need is enough to get something to blackmail him with.”

“For the boys,” Nat reasoned. “But for Pepper? Wouldn’t it be worse to find her fiance’s straying was more than just a mistake?”

“Yes,” you pouted, “but I’m on a time crunch here. Anyway, how would I even do it?”

“Get his attention with what his body needs, and  _keep_  it by appearing to be what his heart wants.”

“So I’ll be a substitute for the failed conquest that is Miss Potts?”

Nat took your chin, looking you dead in the eye. “His  _second chance_  at conquest.”

Even though the time frame of Nat’s plan was longer than you were comfortable with, you had to admit it was better than hoping you could get enough evidence against him with one or two ‘mistakes’.

“Alright,” you nodded, dropping the garments into your shopping basket. “I’ll need one in every soft color we can find, along with matching panties.”

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

You thought you would be nervous; you  _had_  been nervous in the days leading up to your make-up day. But when you felt the lace against your soft skin, and how good you felt about yourself while wearing it, you almost felt a little guilty about how excited you were to get the ball rolling.

As much as you tried to hide it, to act like nothing was different, the others saw right through you. When he stepped out of the house, Loki gave you a scrutinizing once-over before swallowing whatever he was about to say, and Thor cleared his throat before wishing you a good morning with an insincere smile. Wanda didn’t say anything, but she held your hand on the ride to school.

At school, Steve smiled at you, but it was sad. Bucky stole glances, not wanting you to see the pain in his eyes.

As the final bell rang, and you made your way to the restroom to remove the camisole you usually wore for modesty, you were starting to have your doubts. You knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but you’d hoped that after everything you’d been through together, they’d see the tryst with Coach Stark as a necessary evil for the good of the group.

After undoing the top button so the lace peeked out, you stepped out and headed to the math building. Standing outside was Coach Stark. He was talking to, or rather being talked at, by Peter, who only paused to take sips from his slurpee.

Stark was visibly relieved when he caught sight of you, all too glad to have a reason to end his one-sided conversation with the boy. You heard Peter say goodbye before he turned around and tripped, sending his slurpee right at your clean, white shirt.

You gasped as the slush started dripping down your front, too shocked from the freezing substance to form a coherent sentence. “Peter!”

He quickly began to apologize, tripping over his words as easily as he tripped over his own feet. He reached out to attempt to wipe what he could off your chest, but immediately pulled back and began to blush.

You knew why, too; your body had begun to react from the cold contact. Remembering you weren’t alone, you glanced at Coach Stark, finding his gaze had zeroed in on your rapidly hardening nipples.

As if feeling your eyes on him, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, Miss L/n, if you’d like to follow me, we can get this make-up exam over with.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and headed into the building toward his classroom.

“Please don’t kill me,” Peter begged when you were alone. He turned behind him, and you followed his line of sight to a hedge where Nat and Wanda were hiding, sending you both a thumbs up. “They said it was important.”

Nat smirked at the dirty look you shot her, while Wanda shrugged before making a shooing motion.

“Shit, I have to go take a test.”

Peter grabbed your arm before you could take off after Stark and gave you his best puppy eyes. “We’re ok, right?”

You nodded, and he let you go. As you backed into the empty hallway, you called, “I hope you got something good for it, Peter!”

“I didn’t get anything!” he frowned.

You pouted, blew him a kiss, and lifted your skirt as you turned to give him a look at your lacy, half-covered ass. Though you had to stifle a giggle at his moan, it was the boost you needed to face Stark. Pausing outside the door to undo one more button, you strode in and took the seat that would give him the best view of you.

As he approached with your exam in hand, you noticed the effort he put into keeping his focus on your face. You thanked him softly, giving your voice that breathy tone that never failed to make your boys squirm.

He swallowed hard, and when he turned his back to you to return to his desk, you hiked up your skirt to where it barely covered anything, and got to work. 

A couple of problems into the exam, you started shaking your leg in feigned nervousness. Bringing your hand up to your forehead in an attempt to appear to be concentrating, you peeked through your fingers and found him staring at your legs. Or what was in between them, more likely.

You finished the first page, crossing your legs as you turned to the second. Halfway down it, you uncrossed them, but kept your knees together. “Ugh, I’m all sticky,” you murmured, ‘accidentally’ tearing a button off your shirt as you tried to unstick it from your skin. “Damn it.”

With an exaggerated sigh, you stretched, leaning against the back of your chair until your back popped, giving Stark a good look at what was about to pop out of your shirt. You tried in vain to make the shirt stay closed before resuming your test, but ultimately gave up. You finished the next page without giving a distraction, and reached a page with word problems.

Picking up the test, you slumped back in your seat and covered your face and chest from him as you read. The movement caused your knees to part, and you heard fumbling crash coming from his desk. You lowered the test to see what was wrong, and found him red faced and scrambling to pick up the pens that’d fallen out of the now broken mug he kept them in.

The door to his classroom open, and you both shot up to proper sitting positions.

 _You bitch!_  you seethed as none other than Miss Potts entered the room.

“Pe- Miss Potts!” he quickly corrected at the warning look she shot him. “How, uh, how can I help you?”

“I didn’t know you had a student,” she whispered, sending you an apologetic smile, which quickly fell. “What happened to your shirt?”

“Some klutz spilled his drink on me,” you grumbled.

“Perhaps you should put your sweater on,” was all she supplied before turning her attention back to Stark. “I needed to tell you that… Mr. Rhodes was looking for you earlier.”

You rolled your eyes, and knowing your were done for the day, decided to focus instead on your test. Of course she would ruin it just when you were getting under his skin. It hit you then that maybe this plan would work after all, and with a spreading grin, you finished the rest of the exam. You checked all your work, then held your shirt closed in false modesty as you made your way to turn it in.

Miss Pott’s gave you a disapproving look for ignoring her suggestion for covering up, and Coach Stark kept his eyes glued to his desk.

“Thank you, Coach. See you tomorrow, Miss Potts!” You quickly packed your things and ran out the door. You made it to the parking lot, finding Nat and Wanda chatting at her car. “Guys!” you waved excitedly, catching their attention.

“I take it it went well?” Nat smirked.

“Tell us everything!”

They listened intently, gasping and interjecting in all the right places, all the way to your house.

Nat grabbed your clothes as you undressed, taking them to the sink to remove the stains before they set. “Phase two begins tomorrow. You still good to go forward with this?”

You were in the shower now, washing the dried, sticky slush off your skin. “Absolutely! Knowing I had his attention, that I was actually getting in his head, it was just… almost empowering!”

“I just feel bad for the boys,” Wanda sighed. “It’s going to get worse for them before it gets better.”

“Yeah, but with any luck, it won’t be long until he breaks.”

“And let’s not forget he still has Pepper,” you snarked. “She might give him a pity fuck now and then to ease things.”

The girls laughed, and spent the rest of your shower cleaning your clothes and making jokes at her expense. When you were clean, you dried up and dressed, doing your homework before going out for dinner.

Pietro was back  by the time you returned, as was Loki, but the rest were still at practice. You and the girls exchanged worried glances, knowing you were going to have to work hard if this was how it was going to be.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

The following day in math, you noticed Coach Stark was paying extra attention to you. When he was lecturing, he would make eye contact, clearing his throat when his eyes traveled lower. When he walked around the room, he would hit your side twice as often, always asking if you were understanding the material alright. It wasn’t only that you had his attention, it was that he was looking at you as if he’d never really  _seen_ you before.

A small part of you was insulted, but you reminded yourself that if he had noticed you, he’d have known that your bra wasn’t always visible through your shirt, since you usually wore a camisole underneath.

When the bell rang, you were slow in packing up, waiting until most of the students had gone before approaching his desk.

“Hey, Coach?” You placed your palms on his desk, leaning over just enough to give him a peek down your blouse, making him shift in his seat as he nervously scanned the room. “I was wondering if you graded my test, by chance?”

He fleetingly glanced at your chest, then made forced eye contact as he spoke. “Not yet. Practice ran late last night, so I didn’t have time.”

Your heart skipped a beat, thinking of your friends and how exhausted they must be. “Right. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Coach.” You turned and skipped to your desk to grab your bag, fully aware of your skirt rising, flashing your matching bottoms. Feeling his eyes on you, you turned back and smiled, waving as you passed his desk on your way out the door.

It was the same for nearly two weeks. You would hang back, or sometimes catch him after school, to ask about your test. Sometimes you would pretend to drop something, bending over in front of him as you picked it up. Other times, you would wear an old blouse that no longer fit right, leaving little to the imagination.

When he’d finally graded your test, you hopped in excitement over your excellent grade and threw your arms around him, pressing yourself against him. You pulled back with a grin, apologizing and telling him how happy you were. You thanked him again for letting you retake it and ran out, wondering what excuse you would use now to speak to him outside of class time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - The next step in tormenting Coach Stark
> 
> Final Warning [chapter] - blink and you’ll miss it smut, nsfw image.
> 
> NOTE: First half is Reader POV, second is Tony.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛ 

##  **READER**

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛ 

As you’d expected, the boys were being kept later and later. When they’d lose a game, Stark would go ballistic and yell for an hour, demanding they spend their weekend practicing.

Loki spent most of his free time trying to come up with ways to keep Thor caught up in stats so he wouldn’t fall behind again. The twins, though worried about the rest of you, were faring well. Wanda tried to tutor Clint in economics, but he kept falling asleep in the middle of it. In fact, the boys rarely did anything other than sleep when they had a spare moment. Nat was starting to get irritable, snapping at nearly everyone who dared look her way, while you tried to use your pent up sexual energy against Stark.

You did everything you could think of: pretending you didn’t understand something in the lesson, ‘accidentally’ leaving something behind, even ‘forgetting’ your name on assignments. Every time, you willed him to pick up on your distress; on your need to be touched.

It wasn’t only the team that was subjected to his wrath. At least twice a week, he’d make a student cry. You had been nervous about approaching him as his anger rose, but even though your interactions were strained, he was never short with you.

Then out of nowhere, he was happy. He smiled, high fived students when they got an answer correct, and patiently telling them to try again when they didn’t. When they boys showed up at your house after getting let off practice early, you could see the question they didn’t dare ask.

“It wasn’t me,” you said, averting your eyes when they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

You ordered pizza and put on a movie, knowing only you, Nat, and the twins would watch it. When you could catch them alone, either during a snack or bathroom break, you asked them again if they were sure they were okay with your going forward with it. Though they still weren’t happy, they agreed it was for the best as long as you were still willing to do it. Thor nearly broke down, but asked you to proceed, the exhaustion and stress from the possibility of not graduating weighing heavily on him.

The respite didn’t last long, and it didn’t take a genius to realize it because of your constant teasing. Running out of ideas and watching your friends suffer, you were getting desperate. You were on the verge of losing it yourself, feeling like you were failing the people you loved most.

“Maybe we need to change the game,” Nat offered, pulling you in a comforting hug. “Instead of waiting for him to try to explore your naughty side, just show him.”

“Nat!” Wanda gasped. “She can’t! That’s blatant sexual harassment!”

“I didn’t mean that. I mean just let him see something he shouldn’t.”

“How?”

“I know!” you perked up.

Their smiles grew wide as you explained, throwing their own ideas in to fine tune it. Nat said she would speak to Clint that night and ask for any information on Stark that would help you carry it out.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

You bit your lip, anxiously awaiting Thor’s response.

“A barbecue?”

“Yes.”

Thor tapped his thigh, mulling it over. “Alright.”

With Thor’s blessing, you clued the others in on your plan. It was bittersweet, taking the step to be more proactive, but necessary. All there was to do now was wait until Mr. Odinson’s work took him away for a weekend.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

Another game was lost, meaning another weekend spent at practice. Once Coach Stark was all screamed out, Thor caught up to him outside the locker room. You sat silently, listening to him extend the invitation for that Sunday afternoon. Wanda’s eyes widened in panic when he hesitated, but you all relaxed when he ultimately accepted after Thor stroked his ego by telling him it was partly in thanks for being such a wonderful coach.

While the boys were at practice on Saturday, the rest of you went shopping for everything you’d need for the barbecue. You chopped fruit and vegetables, put meats to marinade, and brought some of your dad’s best liquor to lure Coach upstairs. On Sunday morning, While Loki and Pietro cleaned the pool and patio, you and the girls went in search of a new swimsuit.

Sticking with the sweet, innocent look, you opted for a pink and white one. You all laughed at the too cute ruffles on the cups, knowing Stark’s view of you was going to change again.

The boys were at Thor’s by the time you got back, catching a quick nap before Stark was due to arrive. Loki had started the grill, and Pietro was setting up the tables.

After changing into your swimwear, you helped finish bringing out the food. Once the smell of cooking meat and vegetables filled the air, the boys woke and shuffled outside. Clint jumped into the pool, grabbing Nat and taking her with him. Steve grabbed a drink and parked by the grill, ready to take over if Loki wanted a break. Thor took the lounge chair next to Wanda’s, falling asleep again almost immediately. Pietro was at the table, already filling his plate with some of everything. Bucky grabbed a donut and tossed it into the pool before jumping in himself. As you swam by, he grabbed your arm and pulled you onto it with him, cuddling you and refusing to let you go.

A good deal of food was done by the time the doorbell rang, and all eyes turned to you.

“You’re up, Doll,” Bucky smiled sadly.

Wanda shook Thor awake, letting him know he needed to answer the door. He waited until you’d separated from Bucky to head inside, and you left the pool to grab a drink.

Coach Stark trailed behind Thor, wearing swim trunks and a tee shirt, a towel strewn over his shoulder. He glanced around as everyone said their hellos, a slight frown on his face when he noticed how few people were present.

“Am I early?” he asked.

“No,” you chuckled. “Care for a drink?”

You noticed him visibly tense, swallowing hard before turning to face you. “Uh, yeah, a beer would be good.”

You laughed again, and were secretly pleased to see the slight shiver in his body. “We’re underage. Where are we going to get beer from?” You grabbed a soda from the cooler, watching his ears redden as his eyes scanned the areas your swimsuit was clinging to.

“I-” he swallowed again, taking the offered drink. “I thought this was going to be a team thing.”

“Nope. Just some friends.”

“Oh. Uh, I didn’t- I didn’t know you knew Thor.”

“Yeah,” you grinned. “I live next door. We’ve been friends a long time.”

“Oh… I’m gonna go in the pool.” He turned away from you, setting his towel down on an empty lounger. You caught Wanda’s eye, and you could see she’d been trying hard not to laugh at how he flustered he was.

“Check out that bod,” Nat whispered in your ear as he removed his shirt. “You know, I think I’m a little jealous you’re gonna hit that.”

“Romanoff,” Steve huffed, giving her a disapproving glare.

“Sorry,” she shrugged, not looking sorry at all. She grabbed your hand and dragged you to the pool, pushing you in near where Stark was floating. She jumped in after you, and the two of you began play fighting in the water.

No matter where he went, the others made sure you had a reason to be nearby. When he got hungry, Clint noticed his shaking hands and caught your attention, telling you it was time. Nat told you to head in, and she’d send Thor after you.

In his bedroom, you threw a dry towel over his bed and removed your swimsuit, your body tingling in anticipation. Part of you didn’t really care if your plan worked or not, you were just thrilled that after so long, you were finally going to get some release. Thor paused at the door, admiring your nude figure pacing in his room.

You knew he was there, staring. Smiling, you grabbed him by the shorts and pulled him toward you, pressing your lips to his.

“I missed you so much,” you purred in his ear, making him moan softly. “Now take these off and get in bed.”

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

##  **TONY**

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛ 

Tony had wanted to leave as soon as he heard your voice. It was bad enough when he saw you at school, thinking what a shame that spankings were no longer an appropriate punishment before he could stop himself. But now he had to see you on his day off, wearing next to nothing and trying his hardest not to watch the water droplets travel down your body.

He hadn’t been the same since Peter ruined your blouse that day after school, so what was your current state going to do to him now?

WIthout his permission, his mind began flicking through different scenarios involving you, him, and the sudden disappearance of the others. He felt himself begin to stir in his swim trunks as you handed him his drink, so he quickly excused himself, hoping the pool’s cool water would calm his aching member.

It helped a little, but it could only do so much when you were constantly there. Everywhere he turned, there you were, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He felt guilty every time a filthy thought entered his mind; guilty about Pepper, and for tainting your image whenever you entered his thoughts. Even when he was last with his fiancee, especially intimately, his mind kept drifting to you.

Once or twice, he could have sworn one of the others caught him staring, but no one said anything. He pulled himself from the pool, having worked up an appetite, and grabbed a plate. He willed his hands to stop shaking, but they wouldn’t.  When Loki asked him if he was alright, pointing out he seemed rattled, he thought he was about to be called out. Instead, Loki suggested he head upstairs for a drink of his father’s whiskey. Surprised, and a little relieved he had one of his favorites, he accepted and headed inside, hoping a drink would clear his head enough to take the edge off.

Lost in thoughts of his predicament, and wondering how he could get Pepper to wear a number like you had on the day of your exam, he didn’t hear the banging until he was almost in front of a bedroom door. The soft pants and moans escaping through the semi opened door stopped him. There was no mistaking what they meant. He knew he should turn back; head back downstairs and forget he ever heard anything.

His feet didn’t cooperate, leading him to the door. As he peeked through, he could have sworn his heart stopped.

Thor was completely naked, his hands tied to the headboard. You were naked too, your own hands gripping the headboard behind you for balance as you rode Thor’s face. Tony was frozen in place, watching your tits bounce freely as a look of bliss colored your face. His gaze traveled down your body, feeling himself twitch again whenever’s Thor’s tongue disappeared inside your folds.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been watching, but he was snapped out of his daze when you threw your head back, your movements becoming shaky and erratic as you reached your climax. He stumbled back, nearly cursing for it, and rushed down the stairs and out the front door.

It wasn’t until he was in his car, ready to burn rubber out of there, that he realized he’d left his wallet, keys, and everything else in the backyard. He couldn’t go back there and face them, not after what he’d seen and especially not with the raging hard on he was now sporting. He reached for a shirt and jacket he kept in the back seat, not caring that the shirt was covered in sweat stains, and threw it on. Holding the jacket in front of him to hide his condition, he got out of the car and walked as quickly as he could home, deciding he could ask either Bruce or James for a ride in the morning after he’d calmed down.

⌛   ⌛   ⌛   ⌛

It was a bad idea. The worst, really. He was still tightly wound, not being able to go to Pepper’s for release, and his hand only helping so much. He had even been snippy with Bruce, who had been kind enough to give him a ride without asking too many questions. Grumbling to himself, he rang the doorbell, pressing it a little too hard the second time when no one answered. Finally, he resorted to knocking, quite harshly for it being so early in the morning.

The door swung open and he felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs.

“Coach?” You blinked sleepily at him, wearing what he assumed to be one of Thor’s shirts and boxers. “You come for your stuff?”

“Y-yeah.” All his anger had drained, and now he was fighting the arousal that threatened to overtake him at the sight of your sex-hair as images from the previous day flashed in his mind. “I uh, wasn’t feeling well so I called someone to get me.”

“Alright,” you yawned, stretching. You gestured for him to follow you to the kitchen.

“So,” he said before he could stop himself, “you and Thor, huh?”

He couldn’t see the grin that formed on your face. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I…” Why had he said that? He was supposed to be a genius. “You two disappeared from the party yesterday, and it looks like you stayed the night. Are those your clothes?”

“Fair enough,” you chuckled, trying the hide the guilt for what you were about to say. “Thor and I are just friends. Wanna stay for breakfast?”

“No!” he blurted, clearing his throat in embarrassment. “Thank you, but I have to go.”

You handed him his keys and the rest of his things, trying not to laugh at how quickly he tried to get to the door. As he opened it you called, “See you in math!”

He slammed the door shut and ran to his car. “ _‘See you in math,’_ ” he mimicked, groaning at the realization that he still had to see you every day.

The drive to school was hard, and he chalked his growing irritability up to the traffic. In class, he did his best to avoid looking in your direction, but that ultimately failed when you raised your hand to ask him to explain a step in the problem he was demonstrating.

At lunch, he ran to Pepper’s class, catching her by surprise. She was about to ask what he was doing there, but he cut her off with a rough, desperate kiss.

“I miss you,” he whispered in her ear. “I need you. What do you say we take an off campus lunch and…” he smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked around, even though the room was empty. “Tony, we’re in the middle of work!” she hissed.

“We’ll be back in time,” he promised, his smile growing wider. “Or we could just lock and door and…”

She giggled, but shook her head. “How about this; we’ll have a nice, candle-lit dinner, and you spend the night. That sound good?”

He loved her. He would swear up and down he did. But he wanted more. More than to be able to express himself as he wished; to be able to let go and give into his wild side. He wanted to see her uninhibited; to be able to put a look of ecstasy on her face just like the one he’d seen on- No, he wouldn’t go there. He  _couldn’t_.

“That sounds great, Pep.”

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ushered him out of her room, leaving him even more frustrated than before.

The rest of the day was no better, and the promise of a night with Pepper didn’t bring him as much comfort as it usually did. He was considering ending practice early, hoping he could rub one out before getting ready for his date, but he changed his mind as soon as he saw him.

“Hey Coach!” Thor stopped in front of him, wearing a grin Tony wanted to pummel off his face. “I didn’t get to talk to you before you left the party, but I wanted to thank you for coming.”

He glared as Thor walked away to get changed, seething at his unfortunate choice of words. He grabbed the whistle around his neck and blew into it harshly, making the boys cover their ears as the shrill sound echoed around the locker room.

“YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET ON THAT FIELD OR YOU’RE RUNNING LAPS UNTIL SUNSET!”


End file.
